StLouis Clue
by elana10202
Summary: The family ends up in St.Louis. There is a new girl to. Betrayal, and Love... What will happen? Who will end up heart broken? Dan? Amber? Ian? Amy? Hamilton? The editing is bad at the beginning, but is a lot better later! Please do not review on edditing.
1. The begining

AN: This is my first Fan fic. I hope you all like it.

She didn't know how she got there. All she knew was that she _was_ there. It was dark and cold, and a thick fog made it next to impossible for her to see very far.

"Amy," she heard a soft British voice say. It was one she was very familiar with.

"Ian, where are you?" she called out. She knew it was Ian—she was sure of it—but she couldn't spot him through the fog.

"Amy," the voice said again. She searched all around her for the boy that haunted her dreams, but the fog was fading, and the voice was beginning to fade away, the darkness turning into a weird light…

She woke up with a gasp, cold sweat dripping down her face. She looked around her, as if to make sure that everything was alright. And it was. Same bed, same hotel room, same dweeb of a brother in the bed next to her on the right, and same au pair Nellie in the bed to the left.

Her watch said 4:57. She lay back down, trying to clear her mind of anything that bothered her, but all she could think about was Ian and that night in Korea. It was a thought that made it very hard for her to go back to sleep. After she got tired of trying, she decided to just get up and do some research.

After a few moments of searching, she sighed in relief. They were correct. The next clue _was_ in Missouri. She woke up Nellie, and together they booked a flight booked on that same day hat left in five hours. This meant she had three hours to get ready, seeing as they had to be in the airport two hours before the flight.

…-===-===-===-…

"HURRY UP, DAN!" Amy yelled, exasperated. Her brother had been a whirlwind of energy, ever since he was woken up and told that they were going to Missouri. At that moment, he was throwing all their belongings around ruining the order in which Amy packed their clothes.

"I CANT FIND IT!" he yelled back at her, sorting through the clothes that she had so meticulously packed.

"WHAT CAN'T YOU FIND?" Nellie shouted, hoping to go before they miss their flight and are asked to pay for another one.

"My iPod charger."

"OH, MY GOD! Seriously, Dan? I'll just lend you mine!" Nellie shoved all his things back in the suitcase and dragged it out the door.

"Alright! Now let's go!" Amy began pushing him out the door. "You don't even have an iPod," she muttered.

Dan heard what she said. "Whoops," he said under his breath with a grin. "I knew that."

Amy groaned. "Faster, already!" The older sister started to push him even harder from behind.

"Ok, just stop pushing!"

…-===-===-===-…

_Ah, the clean smell of an airport, _Dan thought, watching the people passing by them with a mischievous glint in his eyes. There were business people, talking on their Blackberry mobile phones, tourist families—none of them were, thankfully, wearing the standard Holt purple tracksuits—backpackers, rushing around with backpacks on their backs, and many more. _People, unsuspecting people, people who may or may not be the victims of the greatest prank ever!_

_Buzzzzzzzzz._ Amy's phone vibrated, stirring him from his thoughts. They were at the airport waiting gate.

_Buzzzzzzzzz._ It vibrated again. She answered the phone.

"Hello," she greeted. Dan leaned closer so he could listen in.

"Uh-huh," she said with a bored voice, just to annoy him. He could not tell who she was talking to.

"Hmm…" Urg this was getting annoying. She was taunting him with the phone.

"Oh. Okay." She was smiling at him sweetly, but still taunting.

"Sure. Bye." The moment she pressed the disconnect button, her smile disappeared. She sat down next to him.

"Uncle Fisck has all the other teams in waiting for us," she told him.

"Oh, great!" Nellie said sarcastically, coming up from behind them.

Dan jumped out of his chair. "Were did you come from?"

"The gift shop," she replied, throwing a plastic bag full of snacks on their laps.

"So… He has _every_one there?" Dan asked.

"Yep." Amy said, very disappointed.

"Even the Cobras?" the younger brother prompted.

She looked at him. In his world, that look was answer enough. It was _everyone_.

-AN: OK so I hope you all liked the first chapter. I am probably going to make this a pretty long story. Sorry about the short chapter but I was typing while in bed and could not keep my eyes open any longer.

BRAIN TEASER

Ok so after every chapter I will have A brain teaser for you. The answer will be in the next chapter.

The biggest plum tree in the world is in Ohio. 1st is a trunk. Three Big branches come out of the trunk. 4 smaller branches come out of the big ones. And on each of those is 7 twigs. If 1 fruit grows on each twig then how many peaches will grow on the tree?

IF you got the answer then put it in a review. The 1st 6 people to get it will be acnolaged in my next Chapter.


	2. Airplane's

**Airplane**

_"The plane will be landing in 5 minutes." _The flight attendant's voice came through the speaker system installed in the entire plane. _"Please buckle up your seatbelts, stow away…"_

"Great," Nellie said sarcastically. "Only about half an hour till we meet your dreaded family."

"We know," Amy and Dan groaned in unison.

Dan had gotten the window seat. Nellie was in the aisle with Amy in the middle.

"Look," Nellie whispered in Amy's ear. "If that Cobra kid bothers you, just let me or Fiske know and we'll take care of it. Okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "And can you stop calling me 'kiddo'? _Please?_"

"Okay. I guess I should stop calling you kiddo. You've grown up a lot since this whole fiasco with your crazy relatives started." The way Nellie said it had really sounded sincere.

"Yeah," Amy mumbled under her breath. "Yeah."

They drifted off into silence. Dan was eating chips, Nellie was listening to her iPod, and Amy was just thinking.

_You got to get it together, _she thought._He is a big egotistic jerk. No, a big rich, selfish, snobby, stupid, egotistic, jerk. He is worthless to you_. She was proud of herself. She had told her self that she had gotten over him, so many times in fact, that she was sure she had. And with that she turned towards the window and waited for the plane to land.

…-===-===-===-…

IAN'S POV

"Great. Just great," I said. "Now we're getting blackmailed. They want us to meet them in some Stacy Park in St. Louis only for some stupid alliance. It's probably from the Ekats."

"Um…" Natalie said.

"Not now, Natalie, can't you see I am venting?" I said, very annoyed. "I hate Ekats—_hate_ them. Then again, I….."

"Um, Ian?" Natalie said a bit louder this time. "I think…"

"Natalie Kabra! Can't you see this is not a good time?" I was so annoyed right now. I mean my own sister being so rude. "As I was saying…" I started again.

"IAN KABRA, CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN INSTEAD OF GOING OFF LIKE AN IDIOT!" I was surprised that that voice her. Wait, did she just call me an _idiot_.

"What?" I demanded.

"There is a giant _M_ on the corner. Don't you know what that means?" She made it seem like it was obvious. Well, it was.

"Madrigals?" I sighed.

"Yes."

"Oh, great. We're dead." I finished the conversation and left the room.

I called our private pilot to pick us up. Natalie and I were ushered into the plane before we left. I spent the whole flight thinking about Amy._I just feel so sorry for leaving her in that cave. If I could go back in time… that would be the one moment I wish I could change. I want her to trust me again. I am going to get her to trust me again, even if I have to set her up. _My thoughts were tossed around in my head as I fell asleep.

NATALIE'S POV

This is terrible. We're being black-mailed. I mean if they wanted money we could give it to them. But no, they're forcing us to meet them. They will probably kill us.

I saw Ian sleeping in a chair. He was snoring pretty loudly. He only does that when he was dreaming about Amy.

That girl had no style. She wears a t-shirt, jeans and a jacket almost every day—probably everyday. She's such a disgusting pheasant. I don't see how Ian can care about her in the slightest bit. She didn't even seem to like him at all. Then again, maybe her hate is for mother. Isabel _had_ been harsh to me and Ian.

But I still can't believe she is gone. I can't wrap mind around it. She was murdered. What surprises me most is that it had nothing to do with the hunt. Earlier in that year, Isabel had sued a lady for everything she owned. Lucians always win, and it was no different that time. Mother had won, so the lady poisoned the our mother while we were dining at a restaurant. It was very upsetting at the time, but all the same, I couldn't help feeling relieved. Isabel's death released us from the pressure of the consequences of failing the hunt.

Only the top Lucians—including us—knew that Isabel is dead. I bet we could use that to our advantage. My mind was a buzz as I started to dose off.

~AN

Ok sorry for another short chapter but I had so much homework and I am exsusted. I said I would acnolage some people so here we go. For the brain teaser I have... Misguided Star, Nixiestix 97, Xosummerbabyox97, FanFictionFan302, only 4 people got it right. Like 10 people actually did the math. And thanks to Fanfictionfan302 and Emralgreenlove for adding this to favorites.

BRAIN TEASER

Before Mount Everest was discovered, what was the highest mountain in the world? Same rules as last time. Plus there is a BONUS question.

BONUS

What came first the chicken or the egg?


	3. The mansion

Here in comes I thought to my self as I stepped out of the car. I had not been expecting what I saw. I did not know what I had been expecting really. A large building or some thing I guess. But when we got out there was a park. And not a small park that has know one in it, it was a big lively park. There were people walking and biking the path. Little kids on the swings and the rest of the play ground too. I wonder why we were meeting in such a crowed place. I started to look around. Then I saw them. Everyone was under the pavilion. I looked over to Nellie and Dan. They seemed to be thinking the same thing. We started to head over to the pavilion. As I got closer I noticed that not everyone was there. For one there was know Isabell. We were also missing Brodwick Wizzard and his blackberry. There were also some other characters though. For one Jonah had his 2 body guards. And the starling triplets were back. I could now see Hamilton waving at us. I waved back. He ran to catch up with us.

"Hey" he said. "There you are."

"Here we are." I mumbled.

"By the way, were is here?" Dan asked.

"This is Stacy park." Hamilton answered."My family came to St Louis for a vacation one year, and we stopped and played soccer here for a while."

We started to walk to the pavilion. Then I realized that we were also missing Hamilton's parents. So that left us with me, Dan, Hamilton, Madison, Reagan, Jonah and his body guards, Ted, Ned, Stiened, Allistar Oh, and the Cobras. Also Fisck and Mr McIntry.

Also as I walked up I noticed that the branches were all at a different table. So as I walked up with Dan and Nellie we decided to get our own table.

"Ok," Uncle Fisck said "We are all here."

"Why are we here?" Hamilton asked.

"Because we are having an all branch alliance against our will." Ian yelled.

Against there will? I wonder how Fisck got them to come against there will? We were not forced to come. Then again he was our uncle. Now every one was arguing.

"Ok,Ok." Fisck said. It started to get quiet."I will explain it when we get to the house." 3 black cars drove up.

Everyone got up. They all started walking to the cars. I walked up to Fisck.

"How did you get them all to come?" I asked him.

"I used my resources." he replied.I did not want to ask him. Dan walked up on his other side. He put him arms around us. He was like a father figure. I wonder if he was my fathers friend. I felt like I was part of a family again. I liked the feeling of being loved. He took his arms of us and opened the car door for us. I got in then Nellie Then Dan. He shut the door and got in him self.

Buzzzzzzz. My phone vibrated. It did not vibrated again so I knew it was a text.

I opened my was from Lilly. She was one of my only friends before the hunt.

She was also like an older text read, "**Heyyyy amyz were r u now**?".

I texted back. **Right now I am in St louis missouri**. I had told her i was traveling the world with my family on a scholar ship. she had believed me because she knew how smart i was. I felt terrible lying two her , but I could not tell her the truth. Buzzzz. It vibrated again. **OMG OMG OMG! I am in STL to! I am staying with my aunt in her apartment. We are going to the city museum tomorrow. maybe we can meet up.** I did not think we would be able to go but it was worth a try.

" Hey Uncle Fisck." I started to ask."Can we go to the City Museum tomorrow?"

he opened his mouth to answer, but never got a chance.

"Yeah!" Dan practically yelled."I heard about that place from John last year. He said it was the best place in the world! Please, please, please."

"Um...I guess you can go because I don't need to explain to you that Madrigals are the good guys." he said."But I wont be able to take you. Venchinzo my butler will have to take you. He was actually going to take Amber today you can go with her."

"Who is Amber?"I asked him.

"You'll see." he replied as we pulled into a huge mansion.

"This is your house?" Dan asked in aww.

"Yes." Uncle Fisck answered. "but not mine alone."

When we all got out we stood there just looking at the house.

"Wow!" Ian said." It is almost the size of our mansion in California." He was in shock which was rather funny.

"Now lets go inside and get you each in a room." Fisck said. Everyone started to walk towards the house. I felt like I was in Korea again, walking in to Allistars house. But this time I was going into a house that was safe. We got to the door,and Fisck opened it.

"FISCK" I heard a voice yell. "YOURE HOME!". The voice sounded very excited. Fisck opened the door all the way. I saw a girl running towards us. She looked about Dan's age. She had on a Princeton t-shirt with a tank top under it. Also she had on jean shorts. Her hair was in low pigtails with a headband. It is about shoulder length. When she saw me and Dan she stopped in her tracks. Then the rest of the family came in. She stood there for a minute. Then I could see her starting to shake her. Tears were starting to show. She started to run the other way.

"Wait!" Fisck yelled.

"You promised." She yelled as she ran.

We all stood there for a minuet.

"Thats, Amber" Fisck said. A long silence. "Well, lets get you to your rooms." He said as he started to walk. We entered the south wing. I could tell because there was a sign above it."Ok. Madison and Reagan this is your room. He opened a door. There faces lit up. It was a soccer room with bunk beds.

"I call top!" Reagan yelled.

"No way" Madison yelled. We started to move on to the next room.

"This is your room Hamilton."He said as he opened another door. It was a football room. Hamilton ran in. Again we started to move on. We got to another room for the Starling triplets. It was full of computers and electrical parts. Of corse they loved it and got working on stuff right away. The next room was Allistars. It was a room like at a hotel. He went in and told us he was taking a nap till dinner. Then we got to a room for Jonah. It had a huge stage in it. It also had a desk for song writhing. He walked in and shut the door.

"Ok" Fisck said." Now who do we have left."

He turned around and looked at us.

"Ian and Natalie," He said as he pointed to two rooms across from each other. They both went in so quick that I did not get a look inside.

" Ok Amy and Dan, you can use Ambers Extra guest rooms. Go up to the third floor and ring the door bell."

"Door bell?" Dan asked.

"You'll see." He started to lead Nellie to a room.

Dan was already heading towards the stairs. I followed. When we got to the third floor it became obvious what Fisck meant. There was only one door and next to it was a huge door bell. Dan ran up to it and pushed it. Nothing happened for a second. Then A camera that I hadn't noticed started to move.

"Are you guys staying in one of my guest rooms?" A voice said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Yes!" I heard the voice say. The door opened. And there was that girl I had seen earlier. I looked inside. There was a long hallway."My name's Amber. I was hoping that I would get someone in my room, if he had to bring someone home."

"I'm Dan, and thats Amy." Dan said.

"What do you mean if he had to bring someone home."I asked.

" He promised that this year he would not bring anyone home with him. He said he would spend some time with me away from the hunt. I should have expected that he would though. It's like him."She answered.

"Oh." I said.

"Lets get you to a room so you can put your stuff down." Amber said. We started to walk." Ill put you in this room." She said to Dan."And You in this room." This time she spoke to me. "When you are done, meet me in the room closest to the door."

And with that she walked away

I put my stuff down on the bed. The room looked like a really nice hotel room. I guess it would be hard to make a room for a Madrigal though. We don't have a real talent. I threw on a different t-shirt, put my stuff in drawers, and plugged in my cell phone. I started to head to the room she had told us to go to. I opened the door. I was surprised with what I saw. Amber was playing Dan at X-box.

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

"I am crushing Dan at X-Box! Thats what." Amber replied.

" NO. I am winning." Dan said.

"Then why is my score higher?"

"Because..." He could not think of any excuse.

" Yeah." She said as she paused the game. "Do you guys want that tour now?"

"Sure!" Dan and I said in unison.

* * *

OK for the brain teaser the answer was Mt. Everst. Even though it was not discoverd it was still the tallest. So **Oyako-Sama & Omich** got this correct. And for the Bonus the answer was the egg. Dinosaurs ha eggs long before there were chickens. I am not sure if it is 100% correct I just got them off line. So **xJetx** got that correct. Also A random question. What religon do you think the Cahill's are?

BRAIN TEASER

Imagine that you are in a boat. A sinking boat. With sharks circling it. And you have no way to contact anyone. how do you save your self?


	4. Fountian

"Ok," Amber said. "Well, This is the game room. And across the hall is the theater."

"Theater!" I almost yelled." Can we watch something tonight?"

"Yeahhh!" she said. " We got like anything you can think of!"

"Cool!"

"Yeah." She said. "Next is my entrance to the inside pool."

"Does it have a diving board? Amy asked. Not like her to ask about anything but books.

"Totally! Slide too!" Amber said.

"This is my work room. And thats the gym. Heres my room, your rooms. Oh and thats my entrance to the library."

"Library?" Amy was excited.

"Oh yeah. Huge one!" Amber said glad she found an intrist of Amy's. She handed us cards that looked like hotel keys. " I will give you full access to all rooms in this wing accept for my room and work room. There are a few more rooms and hangouts down farther that way."

"Yes!" I said,"Unlimited games!"

She nodded her head. "Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." I said.

"Will you guys come outside with me and get some photos for my facebook?" She asked.

"Yeah." Amy said. "Can we put some on mine to?"

"Sure." She said as we started to walk outside.

"I don't entirely know you guys yet." Amber said. I sounded like some sort of question so I answered.

"My name is Dan Cahill. I am 11. My B-day is in 3 weeks. I love ninjas. And I am a Madrigal." I said.

"Well happy early birthday Dan Cahill." She looked at Amy.

" My name is Amy. I am 14. I could spend a hours reading. I use to have a stutter like a month ago. But I mostly got rid of it. And I am his sister."

"Well I guess it's my turn. My name is Amber Lanten. I am 12. Just turned 12 a week ago. I love my house. And I am a completly random person." She said.

"I thought you were Fiske's daughter?" I kinda said kinda asked.

"Well in a way. He took me in," she paused," when my parents left."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"My parents, got caught up in the clue hunt. They told me they were going on on a trip. Though I knew what they meant. They told me they would leave me with Fiske for 1 month. I had asked why I could not stay at a friends. My dad said it was to dangerous. So I came here, and had so much fun. Fiske treated me like a daughter. And well 1 month became 2. Than 3. And it kept growing longer." She finished.

"We know how you fell. But there is no hope that our parents are alive. They died in a fire." Amy said.

"Sometimes, when I come home from school," she laughted at her self a little." I look for their black BMW." She said.

"That reminds me. " I said,"Why did you run off crying, because when we saw you, you did not look like you had been crying?"

She laughed a bit," Every year he bring home someone with the hunt. And every year, I try to look more upset. This time I went with fake crying." She opened the door.

We got out side and started taking photos. We uploaded the first on, then put it on auto shoot.

Ian pov

I shut the door before anyone could look in. It was a huge burgundy and gold room. I was surprised that these people had any style at all. But out of corse I would never tell anyone they had style.I walked to the window. Good view of the court yard. Nice big fountain. I closed my window. I saw a desk and sat down. I got my journal out of my suitcase and opened it too a new page_.I wrote: There is a new girl that is staying at this house. She looks Natalie's of the family is here. A lot of the adults are not. I do miss mom a bit. out not as much as I thought I would. Now I will get situated. _I shut it and put it back in my bag. I put all of my stuff in drawers and got on my computer. It was a lucian laptop, but I stole it from my mom's drawer. I and found 2 bugs and a tracker wired into it and got that fixed. So now I use it for my personal stuff. I opened it. I logged in and scanned my finger print. My background was a photo of me and Natalie I stole from a file of my mom.I got on line and checked my facebook. About 50 random girls asking to be my friend. I replied no. I knew Amy did not have a facebook but I checked anyways. 3 hits. I looked at the first 2 hits. No not her. Then the third. I saw her jade green eyes in the photo. Omg. Amy got A facebook. I send a friend request. I looked at the new photo. She was with that girl I saw earlier. Also Dan. They were by a fountain. The fountain by my window. I ran to the window and opened it just enough so I could see them. They were goofing off by the fountain and getting photos. The camera was on auto shoot on a tripod facing the fountain. I wonder how they got it to upload to facebook like goofed off and talked for a while. I wish I could have fun like that. Then the girl got up on the rim on the fountain. Dan got up on one side of her and Amy on the other. The camera clicked. Dan looked like he was loosing his balance. He started to fall in. He grabbed the girl to try to stabel him self. Then she started to fall. Her and Amy had there arms around each other for the photo. So they all splashed into the fountain. They came up laughing. The girl got out and turned off the camera. They talked for a moment and went inside. I went back to my computer. I had to keep up with my twitter, and myspace, and all my other social networks.


	5. Random Laughing

Dan grabbed my shoulder. And I had my arm around Amy. So we all tumbled into the fountain. We all came up laughing, hard. And the funny thing was we couldn't stop. It lasted about 5 minutes. I got out and turned off the camera.

"Hey!" I said. " What are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"Fiske said we were going somewhere with someone named Venchinzo" Dan said.

"Yes!" I said. " That means you are going to the City Museum with me!"

"Yeah" Amy said."My friend Lilly was going to meat me there."

"Four! Perfect!" I said. We can get a good game of tag in the caves."

"Caves?" Amy asked.

"Yeah!I said," There are caves at the bottom of the Museum." They looked at each other. " What a I missing here?" I asked.

"Why don't we dry off, then I'll tell you." Amy said.

"K" I said. "Lets go." We all went inside. "Meet in the game room when you are done drying off."

" Ok." Dan said and we all went in our separate ways.

I put on a black tank-top with a blue t-shirt tied in the back and new shorts. I let my hair down and brushed it. Then I went to the game room. I got on my facebook. I clicked on messages and then new draft. Me and my friend made a bet and I wanted to tell her I had won. I started typing. _GUESS WHAT! He brought home like 15 peoples. _ :(_ You owe me $10.. I have 2 peeps in my wing 1 nice girl Amy and a kinda cute guy Named Dan! _ I sent it. It was true though Dan was kinda cute. I logged off and shut my computer. And at the perfect time, just when Dan came in.

"Are you ready for me to crush you at Wii baseball?" I asked.

"You're on!" He said as we both went for remotes. We had just finished setting up when Amy came in.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! Do…." She was cut off by the sound of a bell.

"Dinner!" I said. We paused the game. I lead them to the room across the hall.

"Aren't we going to dinner?" Dan asked.

"We are!" I said as I opened a small door. "

"What is that?" Dan asked.

"That," I said, " is a slide that leads to the dinner table. "

"Cool!" Dan yelled.

"Amy first." I said. Amy got in and disapeard into the dark. " Dan, you next." He went down. Then I went down. I was going down fast I loved this thing. I hit something.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled.

"Dan?" We kept going. We both started cracking up. We tumbled out of the slide still laughing hard. Amy saw us tumbel out and started laughing. She helped us up.

When we finally stopped laughing I lead them to the dinning room. No one was there. I took my regular seat with Dan on one side and Amy on the other. Then some girl with a pierced nose came in and sat by Amy.

"My name is Nellie." She sounded a lot nicer than she looked.

"Amber." I said. She actually seemed nice. Then this sporty family came in. Two girls about the same age as me, and a guy that looked a little older than Amy. The guy sat by Dan and the girls next to him.

"This is Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison." Dan said to me. " This is Amber!" he said to the Hamilton. I did my little wave thing. It was this weird thing I did, it kinda looked like a sunrise. The guy whispered something in Dan's ear and dans face turned red. I decided to look away just in cast he looked at me. Luckily there was a place to look. A old chinese man. He had a weird cane. It looked like a good place to hide something.

"Allistar Oh." Amy whispered in my ear."Do not trust him." I nodded. I don't think I am going to trust most of the people here. Except Dan and Amy. The these 3 kids about the same heigh. 2 guys and 1 girl. The kids sat 2 seats away from Nellie. And the old dude sat next to one of the kids. Then Fiske came in. He sat by Nellie. Next was a guy in some rich suit. And his sister behind him in a dress. He looked for a place to sit. Then he made up his mind and sat right across from Amy. The girl sat across from me. Amy gave him a glare. Then started to talk to Nellie. Then some guy blocked my vision of the next guest to enter. He looked like some kind of body guard.

"Yo is it safe?" The guest I could not see said.

"Yes" Fiske said. The body guards left. And in there place was Jonah Wizard. I had seen him on tv, but was not a big fan. He sat 1 seat away from rich boy.

"Do we have every one?" Asked Jamie, our cook.

"I think so." Fiske replied.

" Then lets eat."

* * *

I know it is short but I have been sick all week and had just got home from camp. So I have been sleeping the day away. Know one got the brain teaser. :( . I will not post till I have 10 reviews on this because last time I got 2. Emralgreenlove is sssssooooooo awesome. She reviews every time. Also fanfictionfan302. I actually know her and she is like a sister. The answer to the last brain teaser was D. It was the first letter of each month.

Brain teaser

Callie's mom has 4 kids. the first is named April, the second is May, third is June and third is ? Who is the 4th child.


	6. The Library

Hamilton

I walked into the dinning room to see 4 people all ready there. Nellie, Amy, Dan and the Amber girl. I don't entirely know why I remembered her name; I guess it was because I had nothing better to remember at the moment. My sisters followed me into the room. Reagan had ended up with the top bunk after a lot of punching, pushing and kicking. I went over and sat next to Dan. Madison sat by me, and Reagan next to her.

"This is Hamilton, Reagan, and Madison." Dan said to Amber. She did some kind of wave thing. "This is Amber." He said to us.

"She's cute." I whispered in his ear. " You should so ask her out." His face was turning red. Amber noticed to because she turned away. " Really." I mouthed to him.

I talked to Dan and my sisters a little more till every one was here. I started to pay attention once I heard "Lets eat!" from some one. All of the sudden 3 people came out with trays. On one was lasagna, on the second was garlic bread, and on the third was a vegetable tray.

"Save room for the dessert." Said the chef lady.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Surprise." the lady said.

"Well, I want to know what is so I know if I want to save room." Amber challenged.

There was a brief moment of complete silence while the cook thought of a comeback. "I have nothing. You win." the cook said. "We will be having chocolate fondue!"

"Yes!" Amber said, "I will so save room. "

The cook left. We all started to serve our selves. The food was amazing. The best food I have ever eaten. Amber is so lucky getting this every day. I wish my parents were rich. I looked over at Dan who was talking to Amber. So I talked to Madison and Reagan. We had our usual conversation about sports. The cook came and cleared our dishes.

"Are you ready for dessert?" the cook asked.

"Yes." said a man. He seemed to be the owner of the house. The cook came in with a cart. On the cart was a chocolate fountain. And some fruit and candy plates. We all got up with our dessert plates and formed some sort of line. We ate our dessert in silence. It was also amazing. Amy, Dan, and Amber left the table. Then me and my sisters. I was going to spend some time watching sports.

* * *

Dan

We ended up in the lounge after dinner. Amy was going to explain to Amber about Ian. It was true, Amber was cute. But I could not ask her out. For one she was rich. And I am practically orphaned. And branch conflict. I an a Madrigal. She is a… I did not know what branch she was. I would have to ask her later. And she would not like me anyways. She probably thinks of me as just a friend.

"Ok well it all started in Korea at Uncle Allistars. " Amy started. " And well…."

"He kept flirting with her." I interrupted.

"Dan! Let me tell it. But yeah he did. And we all ended up in a cave. And I had trusted him. Then he locked us in a cave. He pretty much tried to kill us. And that nick name he has for me."

"What name?" Amber asked

"Love." I said.

"What" She asked

"He calls me love." Amy said. " And I hate it."

"Wow! I fell sorry for you. Not just because of that, but because you still see him because he is in the hunt. " Amber said.

"One time he talked to me I kicked him on the shin." Amy said, "It was fun!" We all laughed at that.

"Hey do you want to watch a movie now?" Amber asked us.

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"What do you have?" I asked her.

"I'll show you." She said as she lead us out of the lounge and into the theater. She opened a closet.

"Oh my gosh!" I said. " You have like every movie ever made." She laughed.

"Pick one out." I looked around.

"Can we watch Avatar?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Is that ok with you?" she asked me.

"Yep" I said.

She put the movie in. "I'll go get some popcorn" She said and left. Right when the door closed Amy chimed in.

"You like her."

" What?" I asked though I knew what she said.

"You like Amber. It is so obvious."

"Really?" I asked. "Obvious?"

"Well for me because, I know how you usually act." She answered.

"Oh." I said.

"If you need help let me know. I am a girl I know what girls like. K." She said.

"Thanks." I said

"Any time" She said as Amber walked in.

"I got popcorn and some candy!" She said as she shut the door.

"Sweet!" I said.

"I know right." She said.

She sat on the side of the couch, in the middle of the room. Amy sat in the chair. Amber passed her some candy and popcorn. There was another chair, but I went to the couch and sat right next to Amber. She handed me some candy and popcorn. "Wait!" She said. "Do you guys want soda?" She asked us.

"Sure!" I said, "What do you have?"

"Any thing!"

"I'll have a orange soda and I have a fealling Amy wants the same. Right?" I said. Nellie had mostly got orange soda for us, so we have grown use to it.

"Dan!" Amy said. "Let me answer for my self. But yes please."

"K. Brb" And with that she left the room.

* * *

Amber

Next to me. Dan had sat right next to me. And there was even another chair. I grabbed 3 orange sodas from the mini fridge in the game room and went back to the theater. I handed each of them a soda. Then I sat on the couch and pressed play on the remote. We all sat there watching the movie. Till the end credits came on.

"I suggest that we go to bed so tomorrow we can stay awake at the City Museum." I said.

"Yeah."Dan said

"Jet lag" Amy added. We started to walk out of the room.

"Oh," I said." Where black tomorrow. It will blend in the shadows of the cave. " I said. We all went to our rooms and went to bed. I could not fall asleep. Something was wrong. I had no idea what but I could not sleep. So I got up and put on my robe. I was going to go to the library, which is where I usually go to relax or relieve stress. I was about to open my door when I heard another door open. That was odd. I opened my door. My door did not make a sound when opened because I had made a new kind of hinge for it last year. I looked out in to the hall. And there was Amy. She was walking in the same direction I was going to go.

"Hey." I whispered.

She jumped. "Oh its just you. I was scared for a sec."

I caught up to her. " Where are you going?"

"Library," she said. "I was having a hard time sleeping and I usually read when I cant sleep. Where are you going?"

"Same. I have that gut feeling the something is wrong. So I couldn't sleep. I read when I cant sleep too."

"Wait. You have a feeling something is wrong?"

"Yeah. I get it a lot." I said. I probably should not have said that. I don't want anyone freaking out.

"Me too." She said. That shocked me. We got to the library and I opened the door for her.

"Oh…" She gasped. The library was huge. 3 levels of books. The first and second were just books. The third was for "family". And in the middle of the the first floor was a nice sitting place. We each grabbed a book,went to the sitting place and sat down. After an hour I started to get tired.

"I am going to get some sleep." I said.

"I'll go to bed after this chapter. It is to good to stop." She replied. I left.

* * *

Ian

This was my chance. Amber had just left and Amy was sitting in the room alone. I crept up behind her. "Hello." I said. She jumped out of the chair and turned around.

"I-Ian. W-What do you want?" She asked.

"Look," I started. "I just wanted to apologize for every thing I did to you during the hunt. I only did that because my mom forced me Love. You know I would never want to hurt you." I took a step closer to her." I still love you." I could see tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"W-Well its a l-little to l-late for th-that." She started to run towards a door.

"Wait!" I said but it was to late. She had shut the door and I heard a click. Great. Just my luck. I made her cry. I looked down at the chair she had been sitting in. There was a book called The Last Hero. I picked it up. It looked interesting. So I brought it back to my room and began to read.

* * *

I am going to cry I did not get 10 reviews. I know I said I would not upload till I did but I got board so I did. Do you think I should make Isabel alive?

Brain teaser

Why is it against the law for a man living in North Carolina to be buried in South Carolina?

The answer to the last one is Callie. It is her mom too. BookNNNerd1218, Tori-Chan-Madrigal, AmyIanforever, ItwEntlwAn, and Echosong1999 got this correct. Yeah


	7. Thursday

I woke to the sound of music. I opened my cell phone .

"Hello." I said half asleep.

"Hey its Luke." Said the voice on the other end. I sat straight up. I was fully awake now.

"Oh hi."I said. I looked at my clock. 6:00. He always called on Thursday mornings at this time. I had forgotten it was Thursday.

"Hey! So you busy today?" He asked.

"Yeah. I need to go to the City Museum today. Fiske brought some more people home. But these are sortove interesting."

"Oh. Because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the park. Maybe next thursday."

"Yeah. I bet you can't guess who is here at my house." Luke had been my best friend scence pre-K. We did every thing together. We were BFFLS!

"Well knowing Fiske, If I made a guess I would be completely off. So tell me." He said.

"Jonah Wizard." We had a friend, well kind of friend, who was obsessed with him.

"No way! You cant tell Miles or we will never hear the end of it." We both laughed a little. I put him on speaker phone.

"I know. And you know how Mrs. Plotkis made us read the article on the top 10 rich families in the world. Well we got the 3rd richest." Mrs. Plotkis was our home ec teacher.

"Wow. You got the 5th and the 3rd richest families in the same house. Nothing good can come of this. " He said. We both laughed, again. I threw on my black tank top and some black shorts. I walked out of my room to the jumping room. It was one of my favorite rooms. The floor was a big trampoline and the walls were slanted trampolines. Kind of like Sky Zone. But without the pads. I changed my phone to the blue tooth and started to jump. It was my morning workout. I did it every morning.

"Yeah. So hows life?"

"Good. But upsetting cause you cant come with me to the park." He replied. He had a way of making me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry but it is not my fault."

"JK. I know. Hey Izzie wants in on a party line."

"K!" I said. Izzie was his twin sister. She was one of my best friends. We hung out all the time.

"Heyyy!" Izzie chimed.

"Hey girl. Whats up?"

"Nothing. You?" I told her want I told Luke,

"Wow! Thats a load on you again. He always does that to you."

"I'm use to it so it's not really."I said.

"Hey are you going to the school dance." Izzie asked. Every year the friday before school, there was a big dance. It was in 3 weeks.

"Totally. But I don't know who I am going with." I said.

"Hey," Luke started," If you don't find anyone, you, me, Jonah, Mia, and Delaney, could go as a group of friends." He said. It reminded me of a question for them.

"Yeah! Oh, are you busy next friday?"

"Nope!" Izzie said.

"Why?" Asked Luke.

"Well… " I started, "Fiske and I are, um, well, there is a dance at our house."

"Oh my gosh! Another dance! I am so coming!"Izzie said with excitement.

"Well not exactly. See it was just for Fiske's friends, but I pulled some strings."

"Cool. Count me in."Luke said.

"It is a midnight themed. So were black or dark blue. And it is formal."

"I love formal." Izzie said. Luke said nothing. I looked at my watch. 6:40. I had been talking for almost an hour.

"Hey I got to go. Talk to you later."

"Bu bye."Izzie said. And hung up.

"Call you later.K." Luke said.

"K, bye."

"Bye." He hung up.

I left the jumping room and went to the game room to mess around with some games.

DAN

I got up. I threw on a black t-shirt and blue jeans. I grabbed my cell phone an checked for texts. None. So I went to the game room.

"Hey."I said as I saw Amber sitting there.

"Ah." She jumped. "Oh hey. Do you want some breakfast."

"Sure!" I said. "What do you have."

"I'll make scrambled eggs and toast. " She said. " Go wake up Amy."

Oh this was going to be fun. I opened Amy's door. There was a lump in the blankets. I snuck over to the bed. I grabbed the lump, shuck it and yelled. "AMY! NINJAS ARE ATTACKING! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" And that is just what I did. Run.

"DANIEL CAHILL! YOUR DEAD!" I heard her yell. I went down the slide and went into the kitchen.

"Hey over here." She said. I looked were the voice was. If she had not moved I would not have seen her. She was in a small space that you could not see if you were not looking for it. Amber came out of the area with a bowl in her hands.

"There done already?" I asked. That was a stupid question. Of course she was not done. She only left a minute ago.

"Yep." She said.

"But how?" I asked.

" My little secret." She said with a smirk on her face. Amy came into the room.

"Daniel Cahill. " She said through clenchted teeth. I ran behind Amber.

"What did he do?" Amber asked her.

"He shook my arm to get me up and yelled something like ninjas are attacking run for your life. Just to get me up." I could tell Amber was trying not to laugh. We brought the eggs to the table. Amber sat between me and Amy. We started to eat. The eggs were amazing.

"Ah. Up already." Said a voice from behind us. We turned around. It was Fiske.

"Yep."Amber said. "Want some eggs?"

"Ok." He said. He sat across from us and put some eggs on his plate.

"Did Luke call this morning?" He asked Amber.

"Yes. Him and Izzie are coming to the Midnight Galla."

"Midnight Galla?" Amy asked.

"We always have a big dance here at the end of the summer. This year the theme is Midnight." He said.

"Are you ready." Said a guy with a heavy italian accent.

"Let us grab our stuff and then well be ready. K." Amber said.

"I'll Be in the Limo." The man said.

"Come on." Amber said. We went up stairs and grabbed our stuff. Then went out side to the limo and left.

* * *

Ok people REVIEW.

* * *

Brain teaser

I am lighter than a feather. But the strongest man can't hold me for longer than 5 minutes. What am I.

This is super easy. And the last one was, Because he is still living.


	8. City Museum

**AMY**

We pulled up to the city museum. It was huge. And not just big huge like super huge.

"You are going to love this place!" Amber told us.I could tell she was right. It had a ferris wheel on top. There was also a big climbing place. They had airplanes split in half you could climb through and like a major slide and all outside! This was going to be so totally awesome.

"This is the best place ever!" Amber said.

"Looks like it!" Dan said.

buzzzzzzz. My phone vibrated.

hey u herz It read.

just parking meet u inside lobby. I typed.

buzzzzzzz. kk 

"So..." Dan said.

"Here you are." The driver said. We ran to the lobby.

"Amy!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Lilly!" I said.

"Hey girly." She said.

"Hey!" I caught up with her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Dan." Lilly said. She was the polite friend that always said hi to every one.

"Hey." He said. "Can we get started with the tag." He said.

"Right to the point." Amber said." By the way I'm Amber." She shook Lilly's hand.

"Hi!" She said.

"Ok. Well first we go to the caves. Me and Dan will be one team, you two will be the other. So pretty much, just hide and seek tag. Count for 1 minute. " Amber said.

"Ok." I said. She lead us to the caves. And they took off.

* * *

**Dan**

"Come on I know exactly were to go." She said. She grabbed my arm and pulled my behind her. We walked for a minute. Then we came to a small hole in the wall. I would not have seen it if she would have not pointed it out. We climbed in. There were like seat carved out of the was pretty small and dimly lit. But a good hiding place to hide. I sat next to Amber on the chairs. We were silent.

"So…" I said not knowing what to say exactly.

"Yeah…" Amber said. It was clear she did not know what to say either. We were silent for another second.

"I have a question." I said. I was nervous to ask. I got that weird feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah." She said.

"Will um…" I stared. I got to nervous. "Will we have time to go on the ferris wheel?" I felt so stupid.

"I think so." She said. We sat in silence.

"Hey I think they are this way" We heard Lilly's voice in the distance. I looked at Amber. She put her finger over her lips and motioned for me to follow. She went to the back wall to another hole I did not see. She went in. I followed. We got to a dark tunnel and Amber turned on her headlight. I put mine on too. Then we got to a room similar to the one we were just in. But it did not have seats. She went to the corner and sat down. I sat right next to her. We turned our lights out. There was a small dim light that lit another exit. She turned on her cell phone.

"What'ch doin?" I asked her.

"Playing fruit ninja." She said.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. We spent the 10 minutes it took Amy and Lilly to find us playing the game. We played for another hour or so till we were wiped out.

"So what now?" She asked us.

"What is there to do?" Lilly Asked.

"Well there is the Aquarium. And the out side climbing area; Or the inside one."Amber said.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"What do you want?"She said.

"Pizza!" I said.

"Sure." Amy and Lilly said at the same time. We got a big cheese pizza to split.

"Can we go the aquarium?" Lilly asked. "I heard that they have those fish that eat dead skin!"

"Yeah! It feels so weird!" Amber said.

"So to the aquarium?" Amy said.

"I guess." I said.

* * *

**1 hr and 30 min later**

* * *

After a long time feeding sting rays and sharks, we got tirade of the aquarium. So we had gone outside to the climbing area. We were playing a huge game of tag. Lilly was it. I ran to the top and was hiding in the airplanes. I could see Lilly below me looking for us. This gave me the perfect chance. I took out my cell phone. I dialed the number and waited till he picked up the phone.

"Hello." The voice on the other end said.

"Hey Fiske. It's Dan." I said.

" Hello Dan. What do you need?"

" Well um… You know the dance thing we were talking about over breakfast today."

"Oh yes the Midnight Galla. Yes you can come if that was your question." He said.

"Well that was one of them." I said. I was nervous to ask the other.

"And what is the other?" He asked.

Um… Can I ask some one to the dance?"

"Ah yes. Who did you have in mind?"

"um… Well… Could I ask uh… Amber." I said.

"Oh! Yes most defiantly. Yes of course. I have a feeling she will like that."

"Ok! Thanks." I said.

"Yes anytime." He said. " Yes well I must go. We had a lunch break but know they are asking questions again."

"OK bye."

"Bye."I hung up. I sat there for a while.

"Hey!" A voice from behind me said.

"Ahhh." I looked behind me. It was just Amber." You scared me."

"Sorry. I am going to hide with you ok." She said.

"Sure." We sat in silence for a minute. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."She said. "What is it."

" Um… Well… Will you um…"

"Yeah?" She said. I felt so stupid but I could not get it out right.

"Well uh Fiske said…. well…Will you go to the midnight Galla with me?" I rushed it out so I would not sound as much like an idiot.

"Uh Yeah." She said. Her face lit up like a candle.

"Good." I said. I sounded like an idiot for sure now.

"Good." She was blushing. But then again I was to. I was glad I had enough courage to ask her. I could not wait till the dance!

* * *

There were 3 sons, 2 fathers, and 1 grandpa fishing. They each caught a fish but there were only 3 fish caught. How is that possible.


	9. Not Gona Happen

"No!" Lilly said. "Flat out no!"

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"I have a huge fear of heights. I am already freaked out being on the top of a building. So no." She answered.

"Come on." I said. "It is not as scary as it looks."

"No. Not happening."

"I will be there with you the whole time. And then you can brag back in Boston. I went on a ferris wheel on the top of a building!" Amy said.

"Ehhhh, not sure."

"Come on it will be great." I tried to encourage her.

"I guess. But I am allowed to scream?"

"Yeah," I said." But I don't think you will." She shruged. I waked up to the man running the ferris wheel.

"How may I help you young Miss Lanten?" The man asked.

"4 Tickets!" I said. I gave him a $20 bill.

"Here you are." He said as he handed us the tickets.

"Thank you!" I said and we walked away.

"How did that guy know your name Amber?" Amy asked me.

"I come here a lot, and I always come on the ferris wheel. I buy tickets so much, he knows my name now."

"Ohhhh. Ok." She replied. We got in line.

"Ehhhh. I'm nervous." Lilly said.

"It's fun. Promise!" I said.

""I'll go in the first cart with you." Amy said to Lilly. That meant I got to go with Dan. Yes!

"Ok." Lilly said. They got in the first cart. And I stepped into the second with Dan. The ferris wheel started to move.

"So…"I said. It was a little awkward.

"Yeah…" He said. "So what should I were to the the dance thing." I was hoping that he would not bring the dance up. It made things weird. I was still glad he asked me. But it was a bit weird.

"Just a tux." I said. He made a face. "Yeah I know. I have to wear a fancy dress." He laughed.

"Yeah. The last time I wore a tux was at my grandmas funeral." Dan said.

"Oh."I said.

"Yeah I am more the ninja type spy than the James Bond." We both laughed.

"I am glad Fiske brought good people home this time. He usually brings home weird people." I mentioned.

"Ha. I don't think he brought home all not weird people. Ian is so weird with his obsession with Amy. " He said.

"Obsession?" I asked.

"He like has the biggest crush on her. Like madly in love." He made one of those faces were you would expect to see cartoon hearts in his eyes. We both took a wile to stop laughing.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"How long are you staying at Fiskes?" I asked again.

"Oh, uh, you would have to ask Nellie, I have no idea." He said. " I know I am staying as long as all the others though."

"Hmmmm." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said. THough it was something. I would have to ask Fiske before I brought it up.

"Hows it going!" Amy yelled at us from the cart above us.

"Great!" I yelled . "How's Lilly?" I asked.

"I love this thing!" Lilly yelled down at us.

"I told you" I yelled. But this time it was down because of the rotation.

"You can see every thing from here." Dan yelled to them.

"I know!" Amy yelled. We spent the rest of the time looking at the city. Then we got off.

"So was it worth it? I asked Lilly.

"Oh yeah!" She said. We all laughed a little.

Dan

"So what do you all want for dinner?" Amber asked as we got in the car.

"I hear of a pizza place here that is good?" I said.

"We had pizza for lunch." Lilly complained.

"Yeah, can we have something else?"Amy asked.

"Can we get italian?" Lilly asked. We all looked at each other.

"Isn't pizza Italian?"I asked.

"Yes. So if we go to an Italian place, you can get pizza while we get something else. " She sounded sufistacated.

"I know a great place." Amber said.

"That settles it then. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. But lets go home first so we can get ready."

"What about me?"Lilly asked.

"I bet I have a some clothes in your size." Amber said.

"Good."

" How dressy is this place anyways?" I asked. I hoped that it was not dressy at all.

"Jeans and a semi nice shirt." She said.

"Do you have a cute dress I could were?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah sure."Amber said. "I am also going to ask Nellie she wants to come with us because we are kids and cant go on our own."

"Nellie? Are you sure that is a good idea?"Amy asked.

"Or I could have Venchinzo take us in and tell the people to let us eat or something like that." Amber said.

"Yeah thats better idea." I said as the car came to a stop in front of the house.

"Oh..."Lilly gasped. "Your house is huge!" Lilly exclaimed.

"You should see the inside!" I said. We got out of the car. I went to my room while Lilly and Amy went to borrow nice clothes from Amber. This was going to be a good dinner!

* * *

Ian

* * *

_That was a weird meeting. So the Madrigals weren't the bad guys after all. So today Amy and Dan were not at the meeting. Tomorrow the holts were not going to come. This was going to be a "Fun" time.

* * *

_

So I know this is short. And I know I did not update last weekend. But my brother has been in and out of the hospital, And my dad is not sick. So I have not had a lot of free time. The next chapter will be longer. Promise!


	10. Dinner and a Dream

Fiske

I was on my way to the dining room, to see what the cook was going to make for dinner, when I saw Dan in the hall.

"Hello Dan," I said. "Don't you look nice." He was in nice khakis and a blue and white shirt. Come to think of it, I think that is the outfit I told Nellie to give him a month ago.

"Yeah. Amber, Lilly, Amy, and I are going to some Italian place for dinner." He said.

"Ah, yes. Speaking of Amber, did you ask her yet?" I said.

"Yes. And she said yes!" he said.

"Well that's great!" I said. I was proud of him.

"But I don't even know her that well. I have no idea what branch she is from," he said. I could tell he wanted me to give it away.

"Yes, well you will be spending a lot of time here, so I am sure you will get to know her better. I must be going now, have a good dinner," I said as I walked away.

Lilly

"Wow!" That's all I could say. Amber had a lot of clothes.

"So what kind of dress do you want to where?" Amber asked me and Amy. I had convinced Amy to where a dress with me but not Amber. Not yet.

"Pink!" I said.

"Do you had anything jade?" Amy asked.

"I bet I do." She started to rummage through her closet. She came up first with a dress for me. It had pink ruffles at the top. And just above the stomach was a grey band. Then it did one of those upside down tulip things. She put it on the bed in her room.

"I love it! Can I try it on?" I asked. But when I looked at her again she was back in the walk-in closet trying to find a dress for Amy. The dress she came up with was beautiful. It was a strapless jade green dress. That's the best job I could do of describing it. It was just…"Wow!"

"You should were a jacket with it. I have a bunch, you can try on any jacket with it," Amber said.

"I like it!" Amy said. we each went to change and met up. Amy was in the green dress with a small black jacket. Amber was in a black spaghetti strap dress. The dress had those cool edges at the bottom. And I was just in the dress.

"I thought you weren't going to were a dress?"

She shrugged. "Do you want to do hair?" Amber asked.

"Do we have time?" Amy asked as we walked.

"Yeah. We ran ahead of Dan to get in, so he is most likely just now changing."

"Do you have a curling iron?" I asked her.

"Yep. And a straightener," she said. Right when we walked out of the room, the door to Amber's wing of the house closed.

"That was Dan," Amy said. We all went to the bathroom and did our hair. Amber straightened hers. While Amy and I curled ours. Then we each did our make-up. And we went to meet up with Dan at the front of the building.

Dan

Amber, Amy, and, Lilly came in the room. The were all in dresses. Amber looked the best though. "Ok so what now?" I asked them.

"Venchinzo is in the front with the limo. Are you guys ready to go?" Amber said. But before we could answer we got an unexpected visitor.

"Hey guys! Where are you going?" Nellie asked.

"We are going out to eat," Amy said. She blew it. Nellie was going to ask to come eat with us.

"Cool! Tell me how the food is ok." Nellie said as she left the room.

"That was… " Amber started a second later.

"Weird," Lilly finished. We got in the limo and left. The restaurant we went to was called Magginos. I loved it the second I walked in. One of the waiters gave us free dessert samples. They were chocolate covered cream puffs. They were good. We got a nice table in the back.

"I thought you didn't like dresses," I said to Amber.

"Well... I felt like wearing one," she said.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"I'll take the lasagna." Amber said.

"We want to split the big Mac-n-cheese bowl," Lilly said.

"I'll have the fettuccine," I said.

"OK. I will be back with your food in a minute," he said. The food was great.

Amber

I was tired. We were in the library talking about random stuff. Lilly's aunt came and got her about half an hour ago. "I think I am going to go to bed now," I said

"Good night," Dan said.

"Night," I said.

"See you in the morning," Amy said. And with that I went to sleep.

_My dad rang the door bell. He was trying to calm down my mom. She was crying, hard. I was standing next to my dad. He seemed to be crying to. I was the only one not crying. A man answered the door. _

"_Is this her." The man asked. I felt like telling that man that I had a name. But chose against it._

"_Yes." my father said. _

"_I see..." the looked at me._

"_Are you sure this is not to much trouble?" my mom asked him._

"_NO! This is no trouble at all. I actually think this may be good for me. I will protect her with my life." The man said._

"_They cant know she is alive. They don't even know she exists. Don't let on. Not till the time is right." My father said._

"_Of course." The weird man said._

"_Listen to me," my mom said to me. "We need to leave you here for a while. We will be back when the time is right."_

"_No." I said. " I don't want you to go." _

"_It's ok honey. I promise it wont be for to long." She choked out through tears._

_My dad knelt beside her. "Be strong for me Amber. You know you can." He said in his tough voice. It seemed to be softer than normal. _

"_No... You can't leave me." I said. I tried to sound stronger; I don't think it worked._

" _Amber," My mom said. "We must leave now. I love you sweetie."_

"_Mommy..." I cried. " Dad..." I looked at them. I did not know what to say._

"_Love ya sport." My father said. They both gave me a hug. _

"_I love you. " Mommy said as they got in the back of our car. The car turned on and started to move._

"_Love you!" I Cried as the car drove out of site. I stood there for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened. It was then that I remembered that the creepy man was still behind me._

" _Hello. My name is Fiske Cahill." He said to me. I stuck my tongue out at him. _

"_You don't how to deal with kids do you?" A man said as he came up behind the Fiske guy. This gut was in a suit. He did not look as creepy as Fiske. The man whispered something in Fiskes ear. _

"_Oh... Amber, do you want some ice cream?" He said._

"_Yes!" I said. I liked this guy. He is giving me ice cream. " Do you have vanilla?" _

"_Sure. Vinchinzo, will you get Amber some ice cream?" He said._

"_Yes sir." The dream started to zone out._


	11. Where is she?

"I got up at 5:10." I said.

"Again? You need your rest." Fiske said. We were at the kitchen table. He had found me in the kitchen about a half hour ago. I had been eating vanilla ice cream. I told him about that dream a few years ago. And he knew that when I had that dream, I always got up and ate vanilla ice cream.

"Hey, I get up when I get up." I said. " I can't help it."

"So you know what they meant by every thing?" He said . "I mean in the dream."

"Yeah. I am a little mad at my parents though. I don't exactly know why. I just am." I said. He nodded.

"Are you done?" Jamie asked me. I had eaten some waffles.

"Yes." She took my plate. "Fiske, I am going outside to my tree house. Call if you need me. " He nodded. I got up an left the table.

I loved the tree house. It had a lot of stuff. I had also set in up with a security system on my cell phone. I dialed 54115, and a ladder fell out of the tree. I climbed up. I came here if I wanted to be alone. It was well hidden so no one could find it. I sat down in my blue bean-bag. I was going to try to get some sleep. I was still tired.

Ian

I woke up happy. I had a good dream and I knew what I had to do this morning. I was going to ask Amy to the Midnight Galla. Fiske had told us about it had just finished breakfast, an Now I had to find her. I was going to check the library first. I opened the door.

"Hello!" I seemed to echo.

"Hello Ian." Said a voice from behind me. I turned to see who it was. It was Fiske.

"Hi. Have you seen Amy?" I asked.

"Not after breakfast no. Why?" He asked. I did not wan't him to know the real reason.

"I just have something to ask her is all." I said.

"I will tell her you were looking for her if I see her." He said.

"Thanks." I said, and left the library. Now where else could she be. I guess I could check her room. I went to the wing of the house she was staying in. There was a little door bell. I rang it. I heard foot steps on the other side. Amber answered the door. She had on a black on pied swim suit with board shorts over it.

"Hey." She said.

"Uh, hi. Have you seen Amy?" I asked.

"No… Your Ian right." I nodded. "I haven't seen her yet this morning. But Hamilton told me she was going to the garden to read."

"Thank you." I said.

"If you see her, tell her hi for me."

"Ok."I said. I went to go look in the garden. But there was a problem. Once I was outside I looked around. There were two gardens. One was a rose garden hedge maze. The other was just a garden. I had no idea what one to look in. I had a bad experience in a hedge maze before. But from here it looked like no one in the garden. So the rose garden it was. I was a little freaked out. I did not want another dog to bite through my pants. I went in, looking back a few times to see if a dog was behind me. No dog. Come to think of it I did not see any pets so far. I hope they don't have a dog.

"Ah, another person enjoying the smell of roses." Came a voice from bend me.

"HUH! Oh, Allistar you scared me." I said.

"I am surprised to see you in another hedge maze." He said.

"Yes well I am looking for Amy. Hamilton told Amber that she was going to the garden so I came to look." I said.

"She was here a minute ago. But she just left." He said.

"Oh… Well thanks anyways." I said. He nodded.

"You may want to head in soon, it looks a bit dreary out side." He said.

"Yeah." I said. I left. Now I was seriously stuck. I had no idea where to go. Plus I did not know the house that well yet. So it just made it worse. She would not be at the pool, because the meeting as in half an hour. And everyone but the Holts and Amber had to go. Lucky them. She may be in the study. The hard part was to find it. We were in a big house and I got lost in my house many times. So this was going to be a problem. Luckily I saw a maid.

"Um ,hi. I'm Ian Kabra. I was wondering if you could tell me where the study was." I said.

"Yes Mr. Kabra. Right this way." She lead me to a small door in the back wing of the house." This is it." She left. I opened the door. No Amy. And now I had 10 minutes to get to the meeting room for the meeting. Hey wait a minute… Amy would be at the meeting. How stupid was I. I could follow her out, and then ask her. WOW I seriously lost it. How stupid could a infamous Kabra be. I started to head to the meeting room. s

Hamilton

"So is there anything to do in this Mansion?" I asked Fiske.

"Yes. I would show you my self but I don't have time. Amber could show you around." He said.

"Where is she?" Madison asked.

"Yeah I did not see her at breakfast." Reagan added.

"She is outside in her tree house." Fiske added.

"Cool thanks." I said. We got outside. Amy followed us out but then went to the garden. I had no idea Thing was, I did not see a tree house.

"AMBER!" Madison and Reagan yelled.

"What was that for."I mumbled under my breath. A ladder fell out of a tree. If you had not known that the tree house was there, you would have not seen it. Well we actual if not see the tree house. We saw the ladder. And now Amber was climbing down.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Madison said. Amber walked over to us.

"Hey what can I do for you?" She asked.

"We wanted to know if there was anything to do here."I said.

"For a Tomas." Reagan said.

"Ok,well… There is the sports fields in the far right corner of the yard." She pointed to the yard. You could see a small tennis court, baseball field, soccer field, and a few more." There are also the pools."

"Yes! I thought there would be a pool. Can we swim?" Madison said.

"Theres the inside pool and the outside one."she said.

"It looks a little cloudy so…" Reagan said.

"Inside?" I said. They all nodded. We started inside.

"The pool is the fifth door on the right." Amber said. We all left to get our suites on. I threw on my swim trunks and went to the pool. It was huge. On one side was a lap pool with 5 lap swimming section things. I had no idea what they were called. On the other side was one huge diving board. There were 2 smaller ones on the sides. Also there were 3 slides. One that curved so much I could not follow it with my eyes. The other was straight down. But I did not see the beginning of the other one. I put my stuff down on a chair. Reagan and Madison were now here too.

"Where is she?" Reagan asked.

"I don't.. " I stopped in the middle of my sentence. There was someone in the slide without a beginning. Amber splashed into the pool. She was in a black one piece with her hair in a high pony-tail.

"Hey!" She said.

"Where did you come from?" Madison asked.

"The beginning of the slide is in my wing of the house." She said.

"Cool!" Reagan said.

We swam for a few hours till we were all tired. We all went to our rooms and got dressed in tennis clothes. We were going to play some doubles. It was going to be me and Amber vs Reagan and Madison. I was the best, and I did not think Amber was that good so she got put on my team. I wanted to win, being a Holt and all, but it would be fun either way.

"I'll take net first." Amber said. I was hopping she would be net first. That meant when the ball passed her, I could get it. I was serving first. We were doing a five game set.

"Love all first serve." I said. I served it. Reagan was first receive. She hit the ball to Amber. Amber slammed it to Madison. Who, not expecting it, missed it. She was good. We played the rest of the games. We won 3 to 2. Amber had also told us that there were some tennis tournaments at her tennis club. And they were fine with walk in players. I was playing in a 15 and under boys tournament. Amber was in the 14 and under girls. And my sisters were in the 12 and under girls. This was going to be fun!


	12. PLURPLE?

I AM SORRY! I have fallen behind on my uploading. Our house has been hectic. We are going back and forth from our house to the HOSPITAL for my brother. He is sick again. Plus the holidays and school and so much else. I am not going to be on a schedule anymore. I will update randomly. Sorry for the inconvenience. :( Also if you are a christian reading this, please pray for my brother. We need all the help we can get. Thank you!

DAN POV

"Where's Amber?" I asked Fiske. Dinner was over and I had not seen her all.

"She has a tennis tournament right now. She is at the tennis club with the Holts." He said.

"When will she be back?" I asked.

"About an hour or so." He said.

"Thanks." I said. I left the room just to run into Ian.

"Daniel, have you seen your sister?" He asked.

"Why would I tell you? And Its Dan!" I said. He waved it off. "You know, maybe if you called me Dan, I would tell you what I know."

"Dan where is your sister?" He said. You could tell he was angry.

"I haven't seen her scence dinner sorry." I wasn't actually sorry at all.

"Well you were no help." He said.

"Why do you want to know anyways? I may tell you all I know." I raised my eyebrows for the effect. It worked a little.

"I just need to talk to her." He said.

"More?"

"I have a question for her is all. No tell me." He said. His face was the shade of a tomato. No, even redder.

"I already did. " I said. I took off in a run. I looked back. Standing there was a red faced Ian who looked like he was going to explode. If only I could capture that picture. I got to the area where I was staying. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Yes!" I said to my self. "Priceless!"

"What?" Amy asked coming out from her room, to the door to Ambers wing, that I was leaning on.

"Ian's face!" I said. She gave me a weird look. "See I was walking and Ian came up to me and he asked where is your sister and i did not answer till he called me Dan and…"

"Dan, " She said. " Chill and slow down. " I had so much energy I did not want to. But I wanted Amy to hear this. So I took a deep breath and started again.

"OK well again I would not tell him where you were till he called me Dan. Finally he did. and I told him I had no idea where you were. But then I said that I would tell him all I knew if he told me why he wanted to talk to you. SO he told me that he wanted to talk to you. I said more. So he said that he had a question for you. And for me to tell him now. So I told him I had already told him all I knew. He was like as red as a cherry. He looked like he could explode any second. Like a Kabra Bomb. That sounds cool. Or Cobra bomb…" Amy was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah… Ok well I am going to go read now…" She left. It took me awhile to cool down. But then I got the best Idea to mess with Amy. Well not the best, but it would be fun!

AMY POV

I was sitting in my chair peacefully reading, till Dan came.

"Plurple!" He said comeing up behind me. I jumped.

"Dan… Plurple?" I asked. He shrugged. I went back to my book. It was really good. It was Peter and the Starcatchers. I was at the part where they were on the boat. And Molly was telling Peter about who she was and…

"Plurple!" Dan said in my ear. But not in a wisper.

"Dan What is Plurple?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Well leave me alone." I said and went back to my book. It was a good book. I have read it many times.

"Dan!" I said. He had just tapped me on the shoulder. "Leave me alone." I turned around. It was not Dan. It was Ian." Oh Ian uh.. hi." I said.

"Hi Amy. I have a question for you. " He said.

"Ok. W-what is it?" I asked. Stupid stutter.

"Um well," He started. " I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Midnight Galla with me?" I some how knew he was going to ask that.

"Oh. I-I don't know. I mean I-I may be going with Dan and Amber. A-as friends i m-mean."

"Hmmm. Well consiter my offer. Please."He started to walk out. "And I truly am sorry." He said as he shut the door. That was akward. I did not know what to do now. I looked around to see if Dan was still here. He was not. I heard a yell from the front door. I ran to check it out.

HAMILTON POV

"We Are unstoppable! I yelled as we entered the house.

"Hey!" Dan said coming out of some door.

"We owned!" Madison said. Amber laughed a bit.

"We all got a trophy!" Reagan said.

"But you only got a second place." Madison said.

"Who come in first?" Dan asked. Me Amber and Madison raised our hands. Reagan just stood there. Dan made a weird face. Like how can that happen.

"There were three tournaments today." Amber said. Dan's face was more like an oh i get it face. "I won 14 and under girls. Madison won 12 and under girls. And Hamilton won 18 and under."

"I got all hard draws." Reagan wined.

"No! You played easy people." Madison said.

"Did not!"

"Yeah." Me and Amber walked over to Dan to get rid of the girls.

"I can't believe you have to live with all the fighting." Amber said.

"It's like that with any sibling." Dan said. I nodded.

"Well I'm going to sleep." she said.

"Me to. I am so tirade." Dan said. They said bye and went to there wing of the house. I was pretty wiped out too. I got the girls to be quiet and we went to sleep.

LUKE POV (AN: Luke is the one who called Amber earlier in the story. In case you forgot.)

"Are you actually going to ask her?" Izzie asked me.

"I don't know. I want to so badly. " I said.

"But do you actually think she would turn her back on her family?"

"Maybe if she got a better offer. Plus technically Fisck is the closest thing to family she has. Her parents…" We both knew about her parents. How they left her there. It sounds bad when you say it that way.

"I mean it is a great idea. She would be a great Vesper. Even though we don't know what branch she is." She said.

"If she even is a Cahill." I pointed out. Know one knew who she was exactly. On our searches, all we found for her is that she interacted with them. And she knew the whole background of it all. She was hard to get info on.

"I know. But do you think she would last at school?" We were talking about the Vesper school.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said. "She wold own! Plus she has me for back-up. Being the son of the Vesper leader, I could help her out."

"Yeah." She said. "But what if she tries to break them out?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? But she wont try to break them out. I wont let her on pilot till she is loyal to the Vespers."

"I hope you're right."


	13. Starlings

Amber POV

I was looking through a piece of glass shaped like a diamond. It made some weird shapes. I looked at my i-home through it. I had on some music. I spun the glass in circles. I was mad at my i-home. I had tried one of my inventions on it and it did not work. It was a bracelet you were to bed if you want to fall asleep listing to music. When you fall asleep, the bracelet sends a signal to your i-home to turn off the music. I must have wired it wrong. Because when I fell asleep it just chanced signals. There was a nock at my door.

"Come in." I said and turned off the music.

"Hey." Maddie said as she came in. Maddie was my favorite maid. She was like an older sister.

"Hey!" I said. I got off my bed and gave her a hug.

"We are getting a game of shanghai going at one after lunch. You coming?" She said.

"Yeah! Wouldn't miss a game of shanghai!" Shanghai was a complicated card game. Once an a while a bunch of the maids, butlers, the cook, me, and some other people played. Mostly on saturdays.

"Good. Also breakfast is ready." She said.

"What did Jamie mace this time?" I asked as we started to leave the room.

"Butter milk pancakes." She said.

"Yes! I love those!" I was happy. Once an a while Jamie made some weird stuff. I am not even going to go into that…

"They are good. I have to go. See you at shanghai." Maddie said. I nodded and she left.

DAN POV

I was the fifth one at the table. Amber was there next to Amy. Jonah was there. As well as Natalie and Allistar. Natalie rolled her eyes as I walked in. I went to sit by Amber. She was in a sweat-shirt and jeans.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Whats for breakfast?" I asked.

"Pancakes!" She said. "There really good! So what did you talk about in the meeting yesterday?"

"Just family stuff. Not interesting." I said. It was actually pretty boring.

She nodded. "Hey!" She said. Not to me though.

"Hey!" Madison said as she entered the room. The rest of the Holts followed. Along with the rest of the family.

"Pancakes are up!" The cook said.

"Thanks Jamie!" Fiske said.

The pancakes were great. Like all the food here. I was getting use to the good food.

NED POV

"You are the starlings right?" The girl asked us. I had seen her here, but not talked to her.

"Yes. And who are you?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm Amber. You are Ekats right?" Amber asked.

"Yes. You'r branch is…" Sinead said.

"I have a question for you." Amber said. She had avoided Sinead's question. I looked at Sinead's face. She was going to be in trouble. "An invention." Sinead's face quickly went away.

"Invention?"

"What kind?" Asked Ted.

"Well I like to listen to music when I sleep. But I don't want to waste power. So I have started on a bracelet that, when you fall asleep, sends a signal to the clock or radio to turn off. " She explained.

"Good Idea… I am not sure. Lets see what you have so far. " I said. She pulled a bracelet thing out of her pocket. It was black and thick. But had a comfortable looking lining in it.

"How does it send a signal to the clock?" Asked Ted.

"This!" She said and pulled a plug thing out of the same pocket. Sinead took the bracelet thing.

"You did this on your own?" She asked.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Did you test it yet?" I asked.

"Yes last night." Amber said. " It just changed the station though. Not turn it off."

"I got it!" Ted said.

"The sensors need to be…" I started

"About 3 sizes bigger." Sinead went on.

"And the wiring is off a bit." Ted added.

"You had it hooked in the wrong plug." I said

"So if we can.." Sinead said.

"Take apart the bracelet.." I said.

"We can fix it!" Ted finished.

"Do you do that a lot?" Amber asked.

"Do what?" Sinead said.

"Finish each others sentences a lot." She said.

"Only when we talk about inventions and math stuff." Ted said.

"Do you wan't to come to our rooms and fix it?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said.

"You are good at this!" Sinead said. "I mean no amateur could do this stuff!"

"Thanks!" She said.

We wen't to me and Ted's room by the table. There were a bunch of little electronic parts. We found the sensors and started working. Amber was getting her clock. Once she got it we were almost done with the sensors. By the time we were finished it was almost noon. We were going to eat.

"I want you to try this when you go to bed. K." Sinead said.

"Sure thing! Hey are you guys doing anything after lunch?" She asked.

"Not likely," I said. Not much to do."

"Why?" Ted asked.

"We are playing Shanghai Rummy after lunch. Well, we start with rummy, but once we finish we play some other games." Amber said.

"We?" Ted asked.

"Me… Venchinzo, some of the maids…" She said.

"Sure!" Sinead said.

"Cool!" She said. We got to the dinning room and ate. During part of lunch I caught Ian staring at Amy. It was kinda funny! We had a big sandwich. The chef lady asked us what we had wanted before. Then the games began.

"I'll by if no one else wants it." Amber said. She had a good poker face. She pulled the king she just bought along with the next card.

"Your up!"Sinead said to me. I pulled a seven of hearts. Just the card I needed.

"I am going down!" I said. "I have my three sevens, and a run!" I discarded my five.

"I will go down as well!" Ted said. He out down a run of nines and a run. He discarded a two.

"Three in a row!" Amber said. She took the card Ted out down and made a set of two's. As well as a run. She put down a queen.

"Wow!" One of the maids said." Thats crazy. Three down in a row!"

The next person went, and so on. Eventually Sinead won the game. We played games till dinner. We played Apple's to Apple's, Balderdash (my favorite) Bubbles, and a few more card games. We had a lot of fun. After dinner we helped Amber hook up the clock in her room and she went to bed. We were up longer messing with some gadgets we made about a week ago. Then we wen't to bed a well.

* * *

**I did not get more than 2 reviews. :'( I was hoping for at least 5. So I will not update till I have 5. I would like to thank Athenagal88 for keeping my brother in her prayers. He is doing a bit better. But as a family it has been better for us. Thank you for reading!**


	14. Water Balloon Fight!

**I am not sure I want to continue this story. I got like 10 messages saying that I was the worst fanfic writer, and that I should not continue. I also got an offer from my aunt, who is an author, to help her with one of her books. She is working on one about a girl living in Hawaii. She lives there. And I would get to spend a few weeks with her there in the summer. Plus I only got 2 good reviews. Thank you Athenagal88 and AlexaVenn! And Fanfictionfan302 who told me in person. Sorry this is up late as well. I have been traveling all around the US this month with my father. As I am writing this, I am on my way to Sanfrancisco. And in 5 days we will be on our way to New York! So here it is...**

**I sat down in the car. I was going to church. Every one else was going to. I was sitting with Amy on one side and Dan on the other. I had on a tank- top and jeans. The shirt had some decal on it as well. Venchinzo started the car and we left. We were silent almost the whole time. Amy and Dan were tirade. Not that I wasn't, just not as much as them. We were now pulling into the parking lot. Venchinzo stopped close to the door to let us out. Thats where I saw my friends. I jumped out of the car and ran to say hi. **

**"Hey girly!" Elise said as I got out. **

**"Has Fiske come back yet?"Katelyn. She spelled her name a bit strange. But she loved it!**

**"Yup!" I said.**

**"Cool!" Dylan said. We headed inside. **

**Dan**

** I could not remember the last time we wen't to church. I think it was when my e. We all sat in the last row. Except for Amber. She was in the very front with some friends. She looked really happy! On the screens numbers started counting down. It was at 3:12. It was counting down in minutes. **

**"There are donuts over there!" Fiske said. I got up and ran to the donuts before he finished. There was an elaborate display of them. Over 20 different kinds! It took me a while to fine the ones I wanted. By the time I sat down again a song was starting. We stood up. I did not know any of the words, but I sang little parts of it. The words were on a screen to make it easier to remember. **

**"Ok!" Said the man at the front. "Go say to someone you don't know or some friends! Meet someone new." Every one got up and was saying hi to people. Amber was at the front still it what looked like the youth group. Jonah was just standing there looking at some people trying to figure out why Jonah Wizard was in their church. Ian was trying to get over to talk to Amy, but stopped when he saw her talking to Hamilton. His face got a little red.**

**"Hey Fiske," Amber started. She had come over to talk. " I am going to stay after for the Collide kickoff party!" **

**"Do you have a ride home?" He asked.**

**"Dylan, Andy and L'ila are giving me a ride!" She said. **

**"Ok. Be home by 6:00."**

**"Of corse!" She gave him a hug and went back to her seat. After church I got another donut and we got in the car. Amber was not there because she was that party thing. Once we got home, we all meet in the library. **

**"So do you wan't to continue with the meetings today? Jonah it would be your relaxing day. Or do you want to skip today and continue tomorrow?" Fiske asked all of us. **

**"Tomorrow!" Hamilton said in his loud voice. **

**"I don't care in the least." Allistar said. **

**"Today!" The Starlings said. After some more arguing, we decided that we would all have the day off. It was now 3:00 A bunch of the kids were going swimming in the pool. I got on my swim trunks and wen't outside. To my surprise Amber and Amy were already in the pool. **

**"When did you get here?" I asked Amber. **

**"Just now. I saw Amy in the hall and she told me everyone was going swimming." Amber said.**

**"Oh. Ok" I said. I sounded stupid. Amber was in a solid dark green swimsuit with a logo in the corner. Amy was in a pink 2 piece. Then the Holts came out. They were all in dark purple swimsuits. Like their track suits. We started a game of marco polo. I lost the rock paper sizers game, so I was it first. **

**"Marco!" **

**"Polo!" Came from all directions. By the time I actually got someone, Natalie, Ian, the Starlings, and Jonah were here. I could tell Amy was a bit uncomfortable around Ian. She did not want to get heart broken again. She was cautious. **

**"Miss Amber…" It was Venchinzo. He had a golf cart with 3 big tubs on it. **

**"Oh! Thanks! But how did…" Amber said.**

**"I had a feeling. "He said and left. Amber went up to one of the tubs. **

**"Perfect!" She said.**

**"What?" I asked. I got out of the pool to see what it was.**

**"This!" She said. She grabbed a water balloon from one basked and threw it at me. It hit me in the stomach and popped. **

**"Oh your dead!" I said. I ran over to get one. I got a fat blue one. But when I turned around to throw it at her, she was gone. I looked back at the pool. People were laughing. **

**"What?" I asked. A balloon came out of no where and hit me in the back. I saw Amber run out from behind the pool house and dive into the pool. I threw my balloon at her and missed. **

**"I want in on this!" Hamilton said. **

**"Me too!" Amy chimed. "A chance to get back at Dan."**

**"I'll stick to tanning!" Natalie said. She was lounged out on a towel. **

**"Oh come on Nat's. Have some fun." Ian said. He got a balloon and threw it so popped right in front of her face. **

**"IAN KABRA YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She shirked. She got a huge fat pink balloon and hit him right on the head. Like an egg cracking. Hamilton grabbed two and threw one at each sister. Ted threw one at Sinead who threw one at Ned. Amy threw one at Ian and him him right in the back. There was a slow smile creeping onto her face. Ian threw one at her feet. She screamed. They both laughed. I was trying to get Amber. I saw her throwing at random people. I got the tiniest one in the closest bucked. I took aim and threw it. I would have hit her if Sinead would not have stepped in front of her at the exact second. I decided to watch Amber to see who she was aiming at to get them to join my team. But I soon realized that I would have to make a team all against Amber. She had hit every one at least once. And was not wet from a balloon yet. **

**"Everyone get Amber!" I shouted. She heard right away and took off down the yard. It took a minuet for the rest of them to run. Everyone had one balloon left. Hamilton thought he had it in him to take aim and throw from where he was. He missed by a mile. There was a small area with a lot of trees. Amber ran in there and disappeared. Amy saw her out of the corner of her eye and threw her balloon. She was so close. But not enough. Ian threw right after and hit the tree next to her. We all split up. I heard some balloons pop. But I don't think any hit her. When someone threw there balloon they left the woodsy area. I was the last one with a balloon. I saw her too. And I was in every ones view. This was going to be fun!**

**Amy**

**Dan tapped Amber on the shoulder. She scrunched up her face, preparing to get hit with the cold water. But nothing happened. He tapped her again. She made a face and turned around slowly. He popped it right on her head. **

** You could see the tension. Amber pursed her lips. **

**"I think I deserved that one." She said.**

**"Well duh!" He said.**

**"Oh, and Dan I forgot…" She said. Thats when I noticed the big Yellow balloon behind her back. **

**"What?" He asked. He was so stupid. **

**"Dan look out!" I said. To late. She did the same thing he did to her. But then she took off running. He ran after her back to the pool. The Holts jogged to the pool. I was being lazy, so I walked. **

**"So did you consider my offer?" Ian said coming from behind me. I felt confident. I told my self I would not stutter. **

**"Yes I did." I said.**

**"And…" He said. He sounded like a gear little kid waiting for candy. **

**"I will. I have no other choice really." I said. His face lit up. Then went to confusion.**

**"No other choice?" He said. "I though you were going to go with Amber and Dan. As friends." He said. He was happy and confused. **

**"Dan asked Amber to go to the dance with him. And she said y-yes. " Stupid stutter. But I had lasted longer without using it. I was proud of my self. **

**"Oh." His face went down a little. But then he resized that I was still going with him. He smiled really big. **

**"Ian." Natalie started. "Never get me in a water balloon fight again." Me and Ian laughed a bit. We all got back to the pool and swam for a few more hours. By the end of the day we were all tired. The adults had talked the day away. By 9:00 I was in bed. I fell asleep right away. **


	15. Prank call

JONAH POV

I woke up with a soar back. It was my day off and even if I was soar I was going to enjoy it. I got out of bed and put on one of my t-shirts and jeans. I was going to find out if they had a music room or something like that, so I could work on some music. I left my room to get some breakfast.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked the maid.

"They left for the meeting. Is there anything that I could help you with?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah is there a music room type thing around?" I said.

"Down the hall to the left." She said.

"Thanks yo." I said. She gave me a look. Then nodded.

I walked down the hall. Then stopped. I heard a piano playing. But who would be playing at, I looked at my watch, 10:00! Wow I did wake up late! But still who is playing? I put my ear to one of the doors. It was where the music was coming from. I nocked on the door. The music stopped.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. I opened the door. There were guitars in the corner, piano in the other, a stage against one wall, some music stands scattered around! I loved this place.

"Wow! Who's stuff is this?" I asked.

"A lot of peoples. We have a bunch of Janus people come here, and a lot of times they give something to us for the next people to come." The voice said. I looked at the Piano to see a girl sitting there.

"What were you playing?" I asked.

"I-I don't remember what it is called. My mom taught it to me when I was little." She said.

"Oh. Who are you?" Wow real smooth. That just sounded stupid.

"Amber Lanten." she said. "Do you know anything on piano?"

"Uh yeah dog. I got a few." She got off the bench and I sat down. I played Sonata-C by Mozart.

"Wow!" She said. "I never expected a gangster to play Mozart."

"I love Mozart!" I said.

"Do you play any other instruments?" She asked.

"Anything," I said.

"Djembe?" I nodded. We sat down at two djembe drums.

"Tumbow?" I asked. She nodded. We started to play. She was good. I embellished a bit as well as playing the original.

"Your pretty good." I said once it was over.

"I am in percussion." She said. "We learned that last year."

We played some more instruments till lunch. I was a bit happier now. There was another Janus in the house. At least I think she's Janus.

AMBER POV

I heard someone crying from outside. I wen't to go check it out. I went to the back porch and there was a girl my age crying. (Natalie)

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." She said in a confident voice wiping a tear.

"I know somethings wrong, but if you don't want to tell me it's ok. But I know something that would help." I said.

"What?" She asked me.

"I have some ice cream!" I said. I knew it always made me feel better.

"Too fattening."

"Sometimes a little ice cream, even though it is fattening, makes a big difference."

"What flavors do you have?" She asked.

"What flavor do you want?" I asked her.

"Um, do you have uh, french vanilla?"

"Uh huh! Do you want to come in and get some?" I asked.

"Do you think I could wait out here?" She said.

"Yeah you can go sit on the hammock over there." I went inside and got one vanilla, and one french vanilla cone. When I got back outside, she was looking at her phone. Tears coming out of her eyes still.

"Here." I gave her the cone. "And put the phone down. Looking at what ever made you sad does not help."

"Thanks," she said. After a moment of silence she said, "He broke up with me. My boyfriend."

"Why?"

"He said I have been gone too long. And he wants to go out with someone who has the time for him." She started to cry again.

"Hey," I said rubbing her back." No guy is worth your tears. And the guy who is, won't make you cry." I said.

"But I really like him and…" She couldn't finish.

"Well He is an idiot!" I said. It made her laugh a bit. That was my goal. "Hey you haven't even told me your name yet."

"I am Natalie Kabra. Richest girl in London. Actually on the whole planet!" She said with confidence. I ate the last of my cone.

"See you have your own confidence. You don't need a boyfriend for a false security." I said. I had no idea where all these good things to say were coming from. But I hoped that they would last.

"Yeah. I don't need that idiot." She said. She ate her last bite.

"Yeah!" I said and gave her high five. That is where I messed up. The hammock shook and tipped us over.

"Ah!" Natalie screamed.

"Ouch." I said. We ended up on the ground.

"My new shirt!" She said.

"I bet you could buy that shirt two-hundred times over. It's fine. I bet Lane could get it out for you."

"Lane?"

"He runs the dry cleaning down the street. He can get out the worst stains." I said.

She nodded. "Hey I have an idea!" I said.

DAN POV

"This is going to be so much fun!" I whispered. Amber motioned Natalie to push talk. It rang. And again, and again, again, then-

"Natalie look, I did not-"

"Who said anything about Natalie," Dan said making his voice deeper.

"Who is this?" Came the voice from the other end.

"I want you to hear this." I said. Amber pointed to Natalie.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

"Oh good Natalie who is-"

"I need you to send Carly to teach Damien a lesson." She yelled. Luckily we were out side and she could not be heard by anyone but us.

Then I went to a super low voice. It sounded weird. "You tell Carly what to do."

"Natalie what is all this about?"

"Natalie is not here." Amber faked the perfect english accent."I am Carly. I don't have time to 'teach you a lesson' at the moment." There was a sigh of relief on the other side. "But I will in about a week or two." Natalie hung up. We all cracked up. I was laughing so hard I ended up on my back. This was the best prank call ever. Then the phone rang.

"Oh no. It's Damien." Natalie was looking at the phone.

"Answer it. But don't let on that we had your phone a second ago." Amber said.

"Hello?" Natalie said. She put it on speaker.

"Natalie I am so happy it's you."

"Who else would be on my phone?" She was trying not to laugh.

"Uh…" He was so confused. " I don't want to break up. I was having a bad day and I just didn't mean what I said. I don't want to break up so discard what I said earlier."

"Oh so discard it?" She was getting this huge mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes I didn't mean it."

"Well ok If it is completely discarded… Were over." She hung up the phone. "That felt good."

"Good!" Amber said. We spent the next ten minutes laughing so hard. That was so totally awesome.

"I am surprised Amber talked me into this. I would never help you but this was awesome!" I said.

"Yeah I don't owe you for this you know." Natalie said.

"Fine." I said. "I have to go. Amy needed my help with something."

"Your help?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah." I said. "And if you would have been the one who asked for my help, I would have said no."

"I would not have asked for your help."

"Good. Bye Amber." I said.

"Bye." She said.

Natalie POV

I liked this girl. She was nice. And she was rich too. She didn't care who I was to begin with, so she didn't treat me any different. Most people treat me differentialy knowing that I could send someone to kill them any moment. But she was truly sincere.

"Amber, are you busy tomorrow?" I asked.

"I don't think so why?"

"Well, tomorrow is my day off, and I am going all out shopping. Do you want to come?" I wanted to shop with someone other than my brother.

"Ok, Sure!" She said. The dinner bell rang.

"I am hungry." I stated.

"Me too!" She said. We walked in and into the dinning room. "Oh and were something nice tomorrow. Like a dress."


	16. Shopping

"Wait. You are going shopping with Natalie Kabra?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Amber answered. She was in a purple and pink dip dye dress.

"But, I mean Natalie?" Was she really going shopping with a Kabra?

"Yes, Dan."

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you if she pulls a dart gun on your head." She gave me a look, I surged.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Amber said. It was Amy.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in the T.V room?

"I don't know… We were talking and somehow ended up here." Amber said.

"Hmmm. Oh well, You look nice." She said to Amber.

"Thanks! I'm going shopping with Natalie. There was another nock on the door.

"Are you ready Amber?" Natalie called. She must have been outside the door to the wing.

"Yes! Coming!" She yelled.

"Bye guys!" She left. There was a moment of silence.

"You have to stop staring at her," Amy said. "You look like an idiot, not that you didn't already. I shot her a look and left. I needed to find something to do.

Amber

We got in a limo and started driving. I noticed that her brother was coming with us.

"Do you know what you are going to where to the Midnight Galla?" Natalie asked.

"I have no idea. I was hoeing to find something this week." I replied.

"Good we have a fitting at 4:00." She said.

"What?"

"A dress fitting. They make a custom dress for you." She said it like it was something I should have learned in kindergarden. We kept driving. I was looking out the window when I saw the mall.

We drove right past it. I got a bad feeling. Was Dan right?

"Where are we going?" I said. There was slight urgency in my voice.

"Oh!I forgot to tell you! I got my private jet pilot to fly us to New York to shop!" I was in shock. I had never been to New York. But then I got to thinking. Did Fiske now where I was going? Should I text someone? What if something happens there? My mind was wondering.

"You dad knows were going." Natalie said. "I asked him first."

"He's not my dad you know." I said.

"He's not? Who is he?" She paused. "I mean, who is he to you?"

"Fiske raised me from age 6'ish. I don't remember the exact age."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They left me in his care to carry on with the hunt."

"Oh…"

"S'ok! I have gotten use to telling people. They somehow see some resemblance between me and Fiske."

We talked the rest of the ride. Once on the Jet her brother took a nap while me and Natalie read some fashion magazines. We were trying to find ideas for our dance dress. But I had mine all planed out in my head. Once we got to New York, it was amazing. There were people everywhere, and shops, and kiosks, decorations and more people.

"Where do you want to go first?" She asked me.

"I have no preference."I said.

"In that case… GUCHI!" SHe was excited. The store smelled like it had been drenched in perfume. Natalie took in the smell.

"I'll be shopping somewhere else. I will meet up with you later." Her brother made a run for it. It was the smell. We started walking.

After hitting about 30 stores it was time for the fitting. She had bought at least 2 full outfits from each store. I only got an occasional one. But at every store she would try to get me to try almost every thing on. It was kinda funny how in to shopping she was. Her brother met us at the store called Exclusive. We were taken to a room in the back. Her brother went to a separate room.

"Who's first?" The lady asked coming into the room. Natalie got up on a little platform thing. After an hour she had her dress. It was a beautiful dress. It was a very dark metallic navy blue color. It was strapless, with a thing that hung over her arms in the back.

Then I got on the stand. After another hour mine was finished. I loved it! It was better than how I had imagined it! It was lighter than Natalie's, but still dark. It had 1 inch lace like selves. (Not lace but the stuff that is like those little squares. I have no idea what it is called) The selves hung straight with the top of my dress, so they were below my shoulders. It was a short dress that puffed out more at the end . We got back on the plane and headed home. I slept the whole way, Natalie and her brother did too.

Dan

"There is nothing to do," I complained.

"Yes, there is. You're just not creative enough to fine something." Amy said not even looking up from her book.

"Sure, I'm not creative." I retaliated.

"I have something other than reading you can do." She said.

"Please tell me; I'll do anything." I was really bored.

"Lets go find you a tux for the party. I know Nellie will take us. And it would be fun to have some time together, just the three of us." Find me a tux… Was that the best she had. Amy was hopeless. But It would be a good time to get one, and I did need one…

"Fine." I said reluctantly. I had nothing better to do. Before long we were in the car on the way to the mall. By the time we were finished with the tux, I was worn out. And we still had to get a tie. I called Amber to see what color her dress was so that I could get a tie to match.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, its Dan," I said.

"Oh, hi! Whats up?" She asked.

"What color is your dress for the Midnight Galla?"

"Uh, like a dark blue almost black color. Why?"

"I need a tie to match. Well, I'll see you at home,"I said.

"Bye!"

"See you!"

We got a tie for me, a dress for

Amy and Nellie, and some lunch and went home. I fell asleep right away on the T.V rood couch. How can girls go shopping for so long and not get tired?


	17. Vespers?

LUKE

* * *

"Hello?" Amber asked when the phone stopped ringing.

"Hey its Luke," I said.

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Don't think so why?" She said.

"Me and Izzie wanted to know if you wanted to hang out!"

"Oh sure let me ask, if I can find him." I could hear her running in the house through the phone, then a conversation.

"Yes, I can!"

"Meet us at Stacy Park." I said.

"Sure thing! See you there." She seemed happy.

"See ya!"

"Bye," She hung up. I kept replaying what I was going to say to her in my head. I had to talk to her about the Vespers. My father (being the leader of the Vespers) liked Ambers personality. He wanted her as a Vesper. My father had meet Amber many times. And she was Izzie and I's best friend. My father knew about Amber, and her dilemma on where she belonged. He thought this was the best time to talk to her. And that was my mission. Get her to join the Vespers.

* * *

AMBER POV

* * *

I got on my bike and started on my way to Stacy Park. I knew that I would beat them there so I grabbed a bag of gold fish to eat once I got there. I pedaled to the park and stopped in the pavilion. I opened the bag and waited. About ten minutes later they got there.

"Goldfish?" Izzie asked while walking up.

"Yup!" I gave her and Luke a few. "So what did you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you." Luke said.

"Uh ok, what about."

"Have you ever heard of the Vespers?" Luke said. I thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think so. Why?" I asked. I was a little nervous.

"Well, the Vespers are kinda like Cahill's." Izzie said. What? They knew about the Cahills.

"Uh…" I was so confused.

"Yes, we know about Cahill's. And we know what-" Luke said.

"Group, branch, thing I am right?" I said.

"Yeah. Well, the Vespers are a bit different. We don't have special abilities. We are, for the most part, normal." Izzie said. I felt like I was going to freak. How did they find out about Cahills? Who were they?

"For the most part?"

"We are trained well. Any normal person, with our training, could be just like us." Luke said.

"Still confused…" I knew that I was going to freak.

"We don't think the fighting of the Cahills is right. It is tearing the world apart. Some of the Vespers are looking for the clues to destroy them. We want peace, and to stop the fighting."

"Isn't that like the Madrigals?" They looked at each other.

"Not exactly, they want peace yes. But they are not really trying to achieving it. We take action!" Luke sounded proud.

"Plus they are also Cahill's." Izzie added. It was starting to sound like they had something against us.

"Ok, I think I get it. But why are you telling me this?"

"We want you to come to the Vespers school with us this year. This will be the 6th grade year, the first year. We do training and stuff like that."

"Uh… As school? Would Fiske approve?"

"We don't know completely. But don't tell him yet. We could figure out someway to let you come."

"Um… Ok, I guess."

"Here," She handed me a brochure.

"Thanks, So is this they only reason you wanted me to come out here?" I hoped not.

"Nope!" Luke said. He held up 3 movie tickets.

I smiled. We got on our bikes and went to the theater.

* * *

Izzie

* * *

Amber did seem nervous. I think we came on to strong. But oh well, no going back now. Once the movie was over we went outside.

"Well, I better go. I told Dan I would play some video games with him." Amber said.

"Dan?" Luke looked weird. Just Amber mentioning another guy made him nervous. He was way head over heels.

"Yeah! He is one of the guys staying with us right now! He is 11 too!" She sounded happy. Luke looked sad. "I'll see you guys later." She gave each of us a hug then left on her bike.

"Wow…" I said. "I didn't think you liked her that much." I tried not to smile. He punched me.

"I don't like her that much." He said is a small voice.

"Yes, you do! Yes, you do! Yes, you do!" I mocked.

"Shut up!" He said. I laughed.

"Maybe I should tell her…" I threatened.

"You wouldn't," He said. I took out my phone.

"No please no I'll do anything." He said. I laughed.

"You know I would never do anything like that to you. I just wanted the truth." I was satisfied. He shook his head. We got on our bikes and headed home.


	18. The rose garden

Right when I knew they could not see me, I took off. I was totally freaked out. Vespers, what the heck, it was so out of the blue. I had to talk to Fiske about it. I parked my bike and threw open the door.

"Do you need anything?" Venchinzo asked as I stepped in.

"Where is Fiske! It's an emergency!" I asked.

"In the study," How was he so calm. How, at a time like this, could anyone be calm. I took off towards the study.

"Hey Amber, are you ok?" Dan asked. He was in the same hall.

"I cant't… I don't…" I kept running. I had to get to the study. Once I got there I threw open the door.

"Amber! You scared me." He said.

"I need to talk to you!" I said.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Vespers." I said.

* * *

Dan

* * *

"I cant't… I don't…" Amber took off. Ok that was weird. I went up to the library to find Amy. And like I thought, there she was wrapped in a book.

"Amy, is Amber ok?" I asked. She gave me a questionable look.

"I have not seen her sience this morning. Why?"

"She was acting all weird in the hallway."I said.

"Well, maybe she's upset she hasn't gotten a kiss from you yet!" Amy said.

"Amy," I said.

"Sorry, I just had to say it!"She said. I blushed a bit.

"Well, maybe Ian is upset he hasn't even gotten a hug. Let alone a kiss!" I said. She threw a pillow at me.

"I'll be outside, see you later." she said.

* * *

Amy

* * *

Sitting in the rose garden was peaceful. Reading my book, smelling roses, perfect. I sat down on a bench and started reading. I felt an arm fall around my shoulder.

"Hello Love!" Ian said. He had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, hi!" I said. I shut my book.

"I wanted to know what color your dress was," He said.

"Um, it's pink…" I said looking down at my dress. I gave him a look.

"No, I mean yes it is, but I meant the dress you are wearing to the dance."

"Oh it's a navy blue shade." I said. I looked at him. His eyes met mine, for a moment we just looked at each other. He leaned in a bit, and tilted his head a bit. And then… I was kissing Ian Kabra. Just a normal kiss, but my first real kiss. I felt like I was spinning. My stomach did a flip. His lips were soft and tasted like pepper mint. We broke apart. There was a moment of silence.

"Um, w-well I, uh, better go," He said, he walked around the corner of the garden; he was gone. I felt my face get hot. I knew it was as red as the roses if not redder. Wow! I did like Ian. I guess I was just denying it this whole time. I just kissed him! I got a big smile on my face. Then my thoughts were interupted.

"Whooooooo! Yes!" I heard Ian's voice from outside the garden. I smiled, then laughed. I laid down in the grass. I felt this weird feeling in my stomach. Like when I read a really good romance novel. I hugged my book. I was so happy! I just kissed the Kabra!

* * *

Amber

* * *

"So wait, who is the good guy here?" I asked. I was so confused.

"The Vespers want us dead, who do you think?" He said.

"Well, what if we are the actual bad guys here?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why are you asking all these questions?" He asked.

"Long story, but who are they? You never answered that." I asked again.

"They are another family like the Cahill's. They just aren't as powerful." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The serum," He said.

"Why don't they just make their own?" I asked.

"It's not that simple," Fiske said.

"Why isn't it? They are looking for clues. And have found a few." I said.

"Where are you getting all this information?" He asked.

"You cant get mad." I said.

"I promise," He said.

"Luke and Izzie are Vespers." I said. He nodded. "They want me to go to a Vesper training school with them next year." He nodded again.

"I have a plan but you'll have to hear me out on this." He said. He told me the plan.

"I think it will work. But we cant tell anyone." He finished.

"Not even Dan?" I asked.

"He cant know. It will compromise the whole plan." He said. I nodded. "We have time, so forget about it for now." He told me.

"Forget what?" I said. We both smiled. He gave me a hug and I left. I had a lot on my mind. I had the hardest part of the plan. But I was going to make it work. Even though it had high risk factors.


	19. FROG

I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. There is still a lot of confusion here. I hope you all like it!

Dan

"Hey are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah just a long day." Amber said. I had found her outside with her feet in the pool.

"Long day? It's not even lunch yet," I don't think I should have said that.

"Ok, I'll re-word it. There's a lot on my mind." She said. I sat by her and put my feet in the pool as well.

"Well yeah, your doing most of the planning your self." I said

"Yeah, plus the dance is making me nervous." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"One, because I planned this mostly my self and i want it to be perfect. Two, I will be seeing a lot of family who know me that I don't remember at all. Three, I am not the best dancer." She finished.

"Hey I bet you dance better than me!" I said cheering her up a bit. She blushed a bit. "And I will be the one dancing with you so you will look like a pro!"

"Or maybe well both look stupid." She commented.

"Yeah, but at least well look like idiots together!" I said.

"True!" She said. We got our feet out of the pool and started walking.

"Hey!" Reagan came up behind us. "Want to get a game of kick ball going?"

"I think I have to get working on the dance decorations." Amber said.

"Oh, ok, Dan?" I was distracted. I saw part of the grass move an I was wondering what was up with it. "Uh...Dan," She said again.

"Shhhh!" I said, "The grass is moving!"

"Dan?" Amber questioned. I waited a moment. The grass moved again. "I see it now too..."

"What is that?" Reagan asked.

"I'm gonna go see!" Dan said. I walked over to the grass spot.

"Come here!" I said and reached down to pick up what was on the ground...

* * *

AMY

* * *

"Ah! Dan!" I yelled. He was holding a frog in front of my face.

"What, scared of the frog are you?" He said. A grin creeping onto his face.

"No, you just scared me. And get that frog out of the house."

"Fine, your no fun," He walked off.

It was two days till the dance. I had not talked to Ian scence the rose garden… I could feel my self blushing. Whenever we were in the same room or anything, we would catch each others eyes and quickly look away blushing. I was a little nervous about the dance. I was not a good dancer. And now I knew I liked Ian, so I did not want to humiliate my self in front of him. Amber and Dan were best friends now. They did everything together. I bet she helped him catch that frog. But Amber seemed to be doing a lot of deep thinking lately. And some nights when I would pass her room, I could hear her crying. I was hoping to ask her about it after the dance. She seemed nervous about the dance so I did not want to bring it up yet.

I got up to go visit her. She was working on the decorations for the dance. She brought this whole thing together mostly.

"Hi Amber!" I said waling into the room.

"Hey hey!" She said she was on a ladder putting something over the door.

"Amy made me let the frog go," Dan came in from the front door pouting.

"I did not make you let it go, I made you get it out of the house!" I argued.

"Aw, come on Amy, It's just a frog!" Reagan came from the stair case.

"You know about this too?" I asked.

"She caught it with me and Dan!" Amber said.

"You guys are crazy," I said.

"Wev'e known that forever!" Amber said.

"So, what is the dance usually like?"

She climbed down off the ladder. "Well, there are always a lot of people. And it's just amazing to watch all the people dancing to the music."

"So do we just walk in when we want?" Reagan asked.

"Well, I don't. I think you will be in there already when I come in with Fiske. Last year it was Fiske, Grace, and I that came-"

"You knew Grace?" Dan asked.

"I… Yeah! She was amazing! And so much fun!"

"She's our grandma!" Dan said. "Was…"

"Yeah… It was sad. She would always cheer me up on my visits! But wait… If Grace is your grandma then… Hope and Arthur were you parents correct?" She said.

"Yes, did you know them too?" I asked. Reagan was just listening to this whole conversation as if it were nothing.

"Yeah, my mom and dad were good friends with them." She said. I looked over at Dan. I knew instantly what he was going to ask.

"Do you have any photos?" He said.

"Um, I think so. Yes, in my photo book. I could show you them later if you want." Amber said.

Dan got a huge grin on his face. He gave her a huge hug. She blushed, and smiled. "I bet I could make a copy of one if you want it." She said.

"Yes, thank you so much!" I was happy. And I could tell Dan was so happy!


	20. Last day of family

Sorry it took so long everybody. I have been touring boarding schools for next year and I haven't had much time on the computer... So here it is! I know that this is startng to get boring and yeah I do make editing mistakes, but if you don't like it just don't read it. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

I woke up at 7:15. The day of the Midnight Galla.

"Oh my gosh!" I said to my self. This was going to be the biggest day of my life. I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was terrified. There was a nock at my door.

"Amber," It was Fiske.

"Yeah, come in." I said.

"Are you ready?" I knew he didn't mean the dance.

"I think so, but i'm scared." I said.

"You'll be fine. You can handle this Amber." I knew I could. But I was still terrified. "I will be down stairs if you need me" He said, I nodded.

He left. I got up and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. I walked out of my room.

"Hiya!" Amy said. She was happy.

"Hey! Are you coming with the rest of the girls to get your nails done?" I asked.

"You bet! I'll be ready in a second!" She was so happy. Everyone was so oblivious to what was going to happen after the dance. I hated my self, though I knew it was for the best. I waked outside and towards the limo.

"Hey!" Natalie greeted me by the car.

"Hi!" I said.

"How are you going to get your nail done?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know yet." I said.

"Oh, I am getting black with little sparkles!" She said.

"Cool!" I said. Before I knew it, all the girls in the house were in the limo going to get their nails done. Once our nails were done, we all went to Elizabeth Arden to get our makeup done. When that was over we all went home to finish getting ready on our own. Maddie was doing my hair.

"So?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said though I knew what she was going to ask.

"Are you hoping to get a kiss tonight?" She was nosey but nice.

"I don't know. I don't think so with Dan." I said.

"What, don't like him?"

"No! I like him a lot, just Dan isn't the whole romantic type." I said.

"Yeah, more like the best bud kind of thing right?" Maddie pulled some of my hair too the side.

"Yeah, besides we are only kids right?" I stated in the form of a question.

"Yes, and you will be here for a while." That, was exactly not what I wanted to hear. This was our last day together, even if I was the only one who knew that."Are you ok, you look sick, am I pulling to hard?" She sounded nervous.

"Yeah i'm fine, just thinking is all."

"The dance is going to start in 3 hours," She informed. "do you have anything else to do?" She asked.

"I have to set the table reservations but thats all." I said.

"Good, you can go do that while I finish cleaning the mess I made while doing your hair!" She said. We both laughed. My hair had a net like effect to it. I had o idea how she did it but it was cool! I went to set the seat reservations. There were tables of 6 and tables of 4. I put Dan, Ian, Amy, and me at one table together. I set the rest and went back to my room. Maddie was gone.

I went to my bed and got my suit cases from under it. There were 3 bags. I started going through my closet and picking out my best clothes. I filled all three suit cases fast. I zipped them up and went to get another. I came back and filled the last one. This is the one I was going to take on the plane with me tomorrow. I grabbed a duffle bag for my carry on, I didn't need much. I had packed some books in one of my clothes bags, and some accessories. All I really needed in this bag was my computer and my cell. There was a knock on the door, I froze.

"Amber, I have some stuff you may need in that duffle of yours." It was Fiske.

"You scared me." I said letting out a breath.

"Sorry," He came in and handed me a bag I had never seen before.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"Put this in one of the bags you are checking." He said. I did what he told me. Then he handed we a wad of cash. I stared at him. "Use this when you need it, do not waste it." He said. I nodded but kept staring. "Amber, be careful, promise me that ok?"

"I will," I said. He gave me a huge hug.

"You parents would be so proud of you, doing something to help family." He said.

"I'm just hoping to find out something about them." I said.

"You will, I know!" He said. He gave me another hug then left. I was sitting there all alone on my bed. Using all my strength not to cry. After a moment of just sitting there, I looked at my clock. The dance started in ten minutes. I raced to throw on my dress and shoes and headed down stairs. Some guests were there already. I looked around and saw Luke and Izzie.

"Hey!" I walked up to them.

"Hey, you ready?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, packed and ready!" I tried to sound happy about this though I don't know how well I was doing.

"I am so glad you will be coming to school with us! You will fit in great!" Izzie said.

"Yeah, well I have to go keep us with the rest of the world for now. See you guys later!" I said. I ran over to my table. "Hey!" I said.

"What took you so long?"Amy said. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up in something up stairs and forgot about the time." I said.

"It's ok, I was just wondering what happened to you." She said.

"Yeah, nice tie Dan!" I joked.

"Thanks! It took me forever to get fitter for it." We laughed. The first song started. It was a moderately slow song. Ian took Amy to the dance floor. She looked like she was nervous. I laughed a bit to my self. I didn't know if Dan was going to ask me to dance. I hoped he would but I was not sure. We sat there and just talked for a while. Eventually he asked my to dance. I said sure and we went out on the dace floor. We danced a while then the D.J guy came on.

"Ok! This next song is for all the kids and teens here." There were about 25 of us. "It's called the Cupid Shuffle!" We all got up and danced. All of us were smiling. It was great, a good memory. We danced some more. Luke cut in once and Dan's face got really red. But then I went back to dancing with Dan. It was really fun. By the time it was over, there was a lot to do. It was 10:15 and we were all cleaning up. I felt the knot in my stomach getting bigger. I was scared. There was a hard pound of the front door. This was it…


	21. Chapter 21

I am sorry. I can not continue this story. Something has happened. I will not be able to be on my computer for quite a long time. And If I do ever come back to the Fan Fic, it will not be as my self. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I will still be able to access this account for a week. So If I am messaged in that time I will try my best to reply. I am so so sorry.


End file.
